Le Chaperon Rouge
by P'tit Pingouin
Summary: Drago Malfoy porte une cape rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Alors qu'il marche sous la neige, une question est sur toutes les lèvres: Qui est le loup-garou ? Slash M/M Romance UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Le Chaperon Rouge

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **Thecrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes! Angoisse, OOC, bestialité...

**Pairing:** Divers et variés...

**Résumé:** Drago Malfoy porte une cape rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Et le loup rôde dans la forêt...

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

Chapitre 1:

Narcissa Malfoy s'avança jusqu'à la petite fenêtre de la maison. Elle jeta son drap par-dessus et tapa fermement le tissu contre la façade. Devant elle, dans la maison voisine, Romilda Crabbe faisait de même. Les deux femmes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Romilda ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la fenêtre de la maison d'à côté s'ouvrit, dévoilant les cheveux de feu de Lily Potter.

Romilda et Narcissa échangèrent un même regard dédaigneux et rentrèrent rapidement leur linge avant de fermer brutalement les volets en bois. A Pré-au-Lard, peu de gens aimaient Lily Potter, la Poudlardienne.

Chaque année, avant l'hiver, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard devaient se rendre dans la ville la plus proche, Poudlard, afin d'acheter les provisions nécessaires pour l'hiver. Pendant la saison froide, la neige tombait durement dans les montagnes et le village de Pré-au-Lard se retrouvaient inévitablement coupé du monde par une lourde couche de neige pour au moins trois mois. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas produire pendant ce laps de temps, il fallait donc l'acheter avant.

Les habitants se relayaient, la part est de Pré-au-Lard y allait une année, la suivant c'était au tour de la part ouest, et ainsi de suite.

La maison de James Potter, tout comme celle de Lucius Malfoy et des autres habitants les plus riches, se trouvait dans la part sud du village. Lorsque cela avait été à leur tour d'aller à Poudlard, Narcissa avait été contente. C'était l'occasion de s'acheter du tissu précieux pour de nouvelles robes et des bijoux. Ils étaient dix familles à être parties pour Poudlard ce jour-là. Seulement neuf étaient revenues.

James Potter avait fini ivre dans une taverne et n'était pas réapparu au matin. On disait qu'il s'était fait détrousser et tuer. Charlène, sa mère, avait été inconsolable.

Mais un beau jour, presque une semaine après la sortie à Poudlard, James Potter était revenu au village, plus fringuant que jamais. Avec une femme à son bras. Une femme inconnue.

Le village de Pré-au-Lard était tout petit, un peu moins de deux cent habitants. Tout le monde se connaissait ici. On naissait à Pré-au-Lard, on se mariait à Pré-au-Lard, on donnait naissance à Pré-au-Lard et on mourait à Pré-au-Lard. C'était comme ça que les choses marchaient depuis des siècles.

Mais James Potter avait cassé l'ordre établi en ramenant une étrangère et en l'installant chez lui, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que Lily était désormais chez elle et qu'elle deviendrait sa femme. Charlène avait pleuré encore plus que lorsqu'elle pensait que son fils était mort. Lotter, son mari, disait qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

Seize ans avaient passé.

Lotter avait fini par mourir, tué par l'alcool et la colère. Charlène l'avait vite suivi, de chagrin et de honte.

Et Lily Potter marchait toujours à Pré-au-Lard, la tête haute sous ses cheveux couleur du diable, et le sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _Sorcière_, pensa Narcissa en crachant par terre pour conjurer les mauvais sorts que Lily aurait pu jeter sur sa maison.

Elle prit son châle bleu poussiéreux et son panier puis sortit. Elle descendit les marches en bois de sa maison avant d'aller toquer à la porte de Romilda. Cette dernière était déjà prête à aller au marché. Elles s'y rendirent, bras dessus-bras dessous, montant vers la partie nord du village.

Romilda se plaignit du prix des œufs et Narcissa marchanda celui du lait.

Elles croisèrent Prune Zabini et Sissy Goyle. Elles s'arrêtèrent et cancanèrent, bien vite rejointes par Blette Bulstrode et les sœurs Doloria Nott et Dolores Parkinson.

Un peu plus loin, le vieux Abelforth Dumbledore enchaînait une chèvre qui serait sacrifié à la pleine lune afin d'éloigner les mauvais esprits.

"C'est plutôt cette sorcière qu'il faudrait sacrifier," murmura Sissy en faisait signe du menton vers le puits.

Le groupe se retourna pour voir Lily Potter, Molly Weasley et Alice Londubat autour du puits, remplissant leurs seaux. Le groupe de femmes cracha par terre à la mention de la Poudlardienne.

"Je suis sûre que son morveux est un serviteur du diable lui aussi," souffla Romilda. Il a les mêmes yeux couleur de mort.

Elles se retournèrent, vers la taverne cette fois. Devant l'établissement, assis sur un immense tonneau, Harry Potter était entourés des rejetons Weasley, Granger, Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas.

"Et le même sourire pernicieux," renchérit Doloria. "Regardez-moi ça, à croire que le monde lui appartient."

Comme s'il savait qu'elles parlaient de lui, Harry se tourna vers le groupe de femmes et leur offrit un sourire narquois avant de leur tirer la langue.

"Sale gosse."

"Enfant de Satan."

"Fils de sorcière."

Les femmes hochèrent la tête entre elles et crachèrent de nouveau.

"Ils brûleront tous en Enfer," conclut Dolores en réajustant son châle, ses petits yeux noirs fixés sur le fils Potter.

Ce dernier, le pied sur le tonneau, le bras posé nonchalamment sur le genou, la tête rejeté contre la façade de la taverne, regardait ses amis rire et discuter avec un petit sourire supérieur. Soudainement, ses yeux se fixèrent au loin comme ceux d'un aigle sur un lapin. Son regard se fit affamé comme celui d'un chien.

Sur le chemin menant à la partie ouest du village, les chasseurs revenaient, portant trois énormes cerfs. Des cris de joie et de félicitations fusèrent à travers le marché mais s'éteignirent bien vite en voyant la mine sombre des hommes. Les chasseurs lâchèrent les immenses carcasses au centre de la place et Lucius Malfoy, d'un coup de pied, en retourna une. Des cris résonnèrent de nouveau, d'horreur cette fois.

Le ventre de la bête avait été arraché, vidé et dévoré à coup de griffes et de dents. Il en était de même pour les deux autres.

"Les loups," vitupéra le vieux Mulciber.

Albus Dumbledore, le chef du village, observa le corps de l'animal avant de se tourner vers le groupe de chasseur.

"Où les avez-vous trouvés ?"

"Juste à l'entrée de la forêt," apprit Lucius d'un ton haineux. "Ils ne sont jamais venus aussi près."

"Le vieux Fudge dit qu'il en a vu un rôder près de son troupeau," dit Amos Diggory, le forgeron.

Les murmures se répandirent sur la place et Romilda murmura :

"Mais l'hiver n'a même pas encore commencé. Les premières neiges n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ils s'approchent comme ça ?"

"Demain, nous organiserons une battue," annonça fermement Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le groupe de chasseurs. "Que tout ceux qui veulent y participer se préparent. Nous devons régler ce problème avant l'hiver."

Lucius et ses chasseurs hochèrent la tête alors que plusieurs hommes du village s'exclamèrent qu'ils les accompagneraient. Le vieux Fudge clamait que ses fils y participeraient aussi pour protéger le troupeau familial. Quand au vieil Abelforth, il dit qu'il sacrifierait sa chèvre, non pas pour éloigner les mauvais esprits, mais pour éloigner les loups.

Lily Potter darda son regard vert de mort sur l'homme et dit d'un ton sans appel, d'une étrange voix grave :

"Il n'y que le sacrifice d'un agneau qui peut apaiser un loup."

Un léger silence plana sur le village alors que les habitants regardaient la rousse. A côté d'elle, James semblait mal à l'aise. Il finit par emmener sa femme à l'écart, lui murmurant à l'oreille.  
Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, et les villageois se dirigèrent vers la taverne de Rosmerta.

Toujours assis sur son tonneau, sourd aux murmures excités ou apeurés de ses amis, Harry avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Depuis que les chasseurs étaient arrivés, il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qui s'était dit, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la fine silhouette qui se tenait à peu à l'écart du cercle formé autour des carcasses de cerf.

Une silhouette drapée dans une étoffe rouge comme le sang du diable.

Drago Malfoy, se sentant observé, se tourna vers lui, ses yeux gris couleur de pluie rencontrèrent les siens derrière le rideau de ses cheveux blonds. D'aussi loin qu'Harry s'en souvenait, Malfoy avait toujours été vêtu de blanc ou de gris, jamais d'une autre couleur. Avec sa peau ivoire, ses lèvres pâles, et ses cheveux couleur d'or blanc, il ressemblait à un fantôme insaisissable.

Harry aimait l'été, en été la forêt était verte, pleine d'herbe et de fleurs, et sa mère l'emmenait chercher des plantes mystérieuses en lui racontant des histoires de sorcellerie qui mettait toujours son père mal à l'aise. Mais Harry _adorait_ l'hiver parce qu'en cette saison, Malfoy mettait sa cape rouge qui le drapait de la tête au pied, lui donnant l'air d'avoir plongé dans une rivière sanglante.

Harry se lécha les lèvres.

Malfoy détourna le regard.

Il regarda le blond s'éloigner vers la partie sud du village alors que tous les autres habitants entraient dans la taverne. Sans répondre aux questions de Ron ou d'Hermione, il se leva de son tonneau et suivit Malfoy.

Le vent se levait et agitait les pans de la cape du jeune homme, les faisant s'enrouler et claquer autour de ses pieds. Alors qu'il dépassait la forge des Diggory, Harry accéléra brutalement et, vif comme un serpent, agrippa l'épaule de Malfoy, le retourna brutalement avant de le clouer au mur de la maison des Parkinson.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, ses lèvres se pinçant en une fine ligne agacée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?"

Harry ne fit que sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus du blond, plantant ses deux poings de chaque côté de sa tête, bloquant son corps contre le sien. Il se sentit durcir en voyant l'étincelle de peur dans les yeux gris. Mais ce fut aussi fulgurant qu'un éclair dans un ciel d'orage et disparut bien vite.

"Alors Malfoy, tu participeras à la chasse, demain ?"

Le blond lui jeta un regard de pur dédain avant de détourner la tête, comme si la vue de Potter lui donnait la nausée. Entre ses longues mèches pâles et la capuche rouge, il dévoila son cou blanc aux veines légèrement bleutées. Harry en eu l'eau à la bouche.

"On a peur du grand méchant loup, Malfoy ?" susurra le brun en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en sentant son érection se caler contre son aine. Un nouvel éclair de peur passa dans son regard, suivit d'un tonnerre de frayeur. Harry dû retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui tentait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

La main de Malfoy se faufila jusqu'au couteau de chasse attaché à sa cuisse mais, d'un mouvement digne d'un prédateur coupant la sortie à sa proie, il attrapa le poignet du blond et l'épingla contre la façade des Parkinson comme si il s'agissait d'un simple papillon. Dans un geste désespéré, Drago tenta de lui donner un coup de genou mais, encore une fois, Harry anticipa son geste et écrasa son pied sur le sien, clouant sa jambe au sol.

La lutte était contenue et silencieuse mais elle les laissa légèrement essoufflés et un filet de sueur colla les cheveux de neige de Malfoy à ses tempes. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire un mouvement, Harry le piégeait un peu plus contre la façade, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse pratiquement enroulé autour du blond, les muscles bandés pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Drago finit par s'immobiliser, haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'ourlet rouge de sa capuche lui tombait un peu sur les yeux, l'empêchant de voir au-delà du menton de Potter. Ses doigts commencèrent à le picoter tellement Potter serrait son poignet, empêchant le sang de circuler.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, leurs respirations sonores comme seule conversation, Harry les yeux fixés sur le mur de la façade des Parkinson, savourant le frisson d'excitation de la capture, Drago les yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de sa capuche, tremblant de peur et de douleur.

Des bruits à leur gauche les firent se figer tous les deux. La réunion à la taverne avait dû se terminer et les villageois commençaient à rentrer chez eux pour se préparer au soir.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Harry envisagea de relâcher Malfoy. Les Weasley les avaient invités, lui et ses parents, à dîner chez eux. Il devait donc retrouver Ron et Hermione avant le coucher du soleil.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil au ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Ses instincts de prédateur prirent finalement le dessus. _Juste quelques instants, _pensa-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur le poignet de Malfoy, l'entraînant brutalement à sa suite. Ils coururent à travers les maisons, sautant adroitement au-dessus des cages à poules de la mère Chang et évitant les pièges de cordes que Dubois oubliait toujours de ranger.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'étable sud-ouest et, d'une seule main, Harry poussa le lourd panneau de bois qui en fermait la porte. Drago écarquilla brièvement les yeux, se rappelant comment, chaque jour, Adam Brown devait bander ses deux bras imposants pour le soulever.

À leur entrée, les deux vaches qui habitaient l'étable relevèrent la tête et mugirent avant de retourner à leurs mangeoires. D'un geste sec, Harry poussa Drago dans un tas de paille, délogeant les mulots et une oie qui s'y cachaient. Du coin de l'œil, Drago aperçut une petite colonie d'oisons se dandiner à la suite de leur mère vers l'autre bout de l'étable avant que Potter ne se couche sur lui.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre mais, cette fois-ci, Potter détacha sa ceinture et, d'un mouvement si rapide, il jeta le morceau de cuir de chaque côté de la poutre derrière la tête de Drago et lui attacha les poignets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... commença le blond avant de pousser un couinement lorsque Potter attrapa ses hanches et le souleva, collant ses fesses contre l'érection du brun. Drago lâcha un sifflement de colère et lui donna un coup de pied mais sa jambe s'emmêla dans sa cape, bloquant en partie son attaque.

Potter eut un sourire mauvais et donna un brusque coup de rein, cognant presque la tête de Drago contre la poutre où ses mains étaient liées. Dans un geste saccadé, il fit glisser sa main de la hanche à la cuisse du blond, la plaquant contre son flanc. Rapidement, il en fit de même pour l'autre, enroulant les jambes de sa proie autour de son torse. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur Malfoy, sentant ses fesses se presser contre son sexe et son cœur s'affoler contre le sien.

Harry grogna de plaisir.

Insensible aux gesticulations du blond pour se défaire de son étreinte, il commença à se mouvoir rapidement, faisant glisser leurs deux corps. À travers le battement sourd du sang qui pulsait à ses tempes, il entendit Drago le maudire et siffler des insultes entre ses dents. Un petit rire démoniaque lui échappa et il arrêta un instant ses coups de boutoirs pour presser son visage contre la gorge pâle du garçon. La paille lui chatouilla la joue alors qu'il dardait une langue étonnement pointue et léchait la peau crémeuse.

Sous lui, Malfoy se cambra brusquement faisant glisser sa capuche de ses cheveux et exposant un peu plus sa gorge aux morsures voraces d'Harry. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, ses cils blancs frôlant ses pommettes rougies, avant de les rouvrir et de hoqueter, bougeant de nouveau afin de se libérer. Harry lâcha un grognement et cala son front humide de sueur contre la gorge ivoire. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'intoxiquer à l'odeur de sueur et de sexe qui émanait du blond. Harry reprit ses coups de reins, plus puissants cette fois, butant férocement contre Malfoy, savourant la pression rapide qui en résultait, avant de se reculer pour mieux le pilonner. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cuisses du blond, s'agrippant au tissu de son pantalon et soulevant un peu plus ses jambes pour mieux s'enfoncer, se reculer, s'enfoncer, se reculer, s'enfoncer...

Il n'entendait pas les menaces de Malfoy qui lui ordonnait, le _suppliait_ presque de le détacher. Il n'écoutait que son plaisir et l'appel de son corps qui le poussait à s'enfouir plus loin dans ce corps chaud et tendre. L'idée de retirer leur pantalon, à lui et à Malfoy, pour y plonger complètement traversa son esprit. L'idée de cette chaleur étroite et étouffante le fit frissonner et il se pressa un peu plus contre le blond. Mais cela impliquerait de cesser, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, ce mouvement de balancier qui le menait vers la libération.

_Jamais_, pensa-t-il en accélérant ses coups de reins.

Il remarqua distraitement que Malfoy s'était tu. Avec curiosité, Harry releva un peu la tête et vit que le blond avait de nouveau les yeux fermés, la fine membrane translucide des ses paupières révélant que ses yeux s'agitaient même s'ils étaient clos. Ses rougeurs s'étaient étendus jusqu'à ses joues et ses lèvres étaient roses.

Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy aussi coloré.

Mais, étendu ainsi sur la paille, entouré de sa cape grenat, Malfoy lui faisait penser à une fleur écarlate miraculeusement éclose au milieu d'une plaine enneigé. D'un rouge profond et lumineux. Rouge d'un sang fraîchement révélé.

Harry imagina un instant ce qu'il se passerait si Malfoy se trouvait éventré comme les cerfs qu'avait ramenés les chasseurs. Il imagina l'odeur métallique du sang se mêler à celles, chaudes et salés, de la sueur et du sexe. Traversé par une flèche de plaisir, il hissa un peu plus les jambes de Malfoy et fit glisser la bosse de son érection tout le long du sillon qui séparait les fesses du blond.

Malfoy gémit et se cambra, faisant glisser un pan de sa cape sur son ventre.

Comme si une mare de sang en sortait.

Harry jouit avec un grondement sourd.

Il relâcha brutalement les jambes du blond et s'allongea sur lui, posant sa joue rouge et humide contre son estomac. Le torse de Drago se relevait convulsivement au son de sa respiration saccadée et Harry fut un moment bercé par ce mouvement sporadique et par les battements affolés du cœur qu'il entendait.

Le pas de Lavande Brown résonna devant l'étable avant de s'éloigner.

Drago se gela.

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Il y eut un instant de silence, uniquement perturbé par le masticage des vaches et leur respiration.

Puis Harry finit par se relever, fronçant le nez lorsque ses sous-vêtements humides glissèrent contre sa peau. Il détacha les poignets rougis de Malfoy et remit sa ceinture avant de sortir de l'étable. Il soupira en voyant que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, les premières étoiles apparaissant sur le fond orangé du ciel. Il était en retard.

Il se mit à courir à travers les rues pour se rendre chez les Weasley et ne s'excusa pas lorsqu'il renversa la brouette du vieux Flitwick. Les châtaignes qui remplissait cette dernière se renversèrent dans le passage sous les jurons du vieil homme. Une châtaigne roula jusqu'au pied de Narcissa qui serra un peu plus son châle contre elle.

Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir les bûcherons pour avoir sa réserve de bois pour l'hiver. Elle monta les marches jusqu'à chez elle et ouvrit la porte avant de poser son panier sur la grande table en bois. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Drago n'était pas encore rentré.

Elle ouvrit les volets de bois de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Le bleu couleur d'encre prenait peu à peu la place sur le rose-orangé du crépuscule. Elle frissonna en voyant qu'un groupe d'étoiles avait la forme d'une tête de loup. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que sur sa droite, Lily Potter l'observait. Les yeux verts de la femme brillaient d'un air mystérieux, comme si elle se délectait de quelque chose que Narcissa ignorait.

Soudainement, Lily baissa les yeux et Narcissa suivit son regard. La silhouette écarlate de Drago se dirigeait vers la maison.

"L'agneau rentre à la bergerie," dit Lily Potter en dardant de nouveau son regard sur elle.

Narcissa cligna des yeux.

Puis, en voyant que Drago venait d'entrer, elle se reprit et lança un regard noir à la rousse avant de claquer sèchement les volets de bois.

_Sorcière_, pensa-t-elle en crachant par terre.

Elle se hâta d'allumer une bougie et fit brûler un peu de sauge dans l'espoir d'écarter les mauvais sortilèges de Lily Potter. Après s'être retournée, elle réprimanda sèchement Drago de rentrer aussi tard et lui rappela tous les dangers qu'il y avait à être en-dehors de chez soi à la nuit tombée, _surtout lorsque des loups traînaient dans les parages_. Son fils lui lança un regard étrange avant de se détourner sans un mot et de monter l'échelle en bois qui menait à la mezzanine. Il s'allongea sur le lit, sa cape enroulée autour de lui comme seule couverture.

Narcissa le regarda avec étonnement mais ne le questionna pas. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. La blonde commença à préparer le repas dans la cheminée à foyer ouvert qui trônait au centre de la maisonnette.

Quelques minutes après le coucher du soleil, Lucius ouvrit rapidement la porte, laissant un vent glacé s'engouffrer dans l'habitation et faire vaciller les flammes de la cheminée. A l'extérieur, les derniers retardataires se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux à travers le chemin désert. La porte se referma brutalement, l'anneau de fer heurtant le bois en un claquement sourd. Le blond referma le verrou, le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant résonnant longtemps dans le silence de la maisonnée.

Lucius lui adressa à peine un regard et se tourna vers la mezzanine, ses durs yeux gris fixés sur la silhouette écarlate.

"Tu n'étais pas à la taverne," accusa-t-il d'un ton coupant.

Si Drago avait entendu, il n'en montra aucun signe.

"Tu iras chasser les loups avec nous," claqua son père. "Qu'il ne soit pas dit que j'ai un lâche pour fils."

Cette fois, les épaules de Drago se rétractèrent et il se roula un peu plus en boule, leur tournant toujours le dos. Narcissa aurait souhaité dire quelque chose, une partie d'elle ne pouvait concevoir que son bébé soit taillé pour la chasse aux loups. Mais elle se rappela qu'ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard et que, dans ce village perdu au milieu des montagnes, les faibles ne survivaient pas. Si Drago voulait vivre, il fallait qu'il soit fort.

Elle et Lucius mangèrent en silence et, une fois les assiettes lavées, Narcissa alla souffler les bougies, les braises de la cheminée devenant la seule protection contre les ténèbres de la nuit et le hurlement du vent au-dehors.

* * *

Le lendemain, une étrange effervescence s'était emparée de Pré-au-Lard. La plupart des hommes bien portant s'étaient rassemblés devant la palissade qui protégeait le village des animaux sauvages. L'attention avait été au discours de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que Myrtille Brown ne commence à hurler et à pleurer, retenant tant bien que mal son mari Aaron. Elle le suppliait de rester, disait qu'il allait se faire tuer, qu'il finirait comme les cerfs trouvés par les chasseurs. Mais l'imposant fermier restait sourd à ses supplications et finit par la gifler pour la calmer. Myrtille tomba à terre et Lavande et sa soeur Lilas l'aidèrent à se relever avant d'entraîner la femme sanglotante à l'écart.  
Lorsque les portes du village s'ouvrirent, une fine neige se mit à tomber et un vent glacé souffla à travers les branches nues des arbres de la forêt.

Drago regarda le ciel clair mais couvert, battant des paupières lorsque des flocons venaient se poser sur ses cils.

Une main vint soudain lever la capuche de sa cape, dressant un rideau écarlate devant ses yeux.  
Le blond se retourna rapidement, son cœur battant la chamade. _Potter_, se dit-il.

Mais devant lui se tenait Fenrir Greyback, le prêtre du village. L'homme lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de caler son immense hache sur son épaule et de monter vers la tête de l'expédition avec Lucius et Rodolphus Lestrange, le boucher de la ville.

Drago suivit du regard le mouvement des muscles impressionnants de Greyback sous son manteau de cuir sans manches. Fenrir était un prêtre singulier si on le comparait à ceux que Drago avait pu apercevoir à Poudlard ou dans les pèlerinages qui passaient parfois par Pré-au-Lard le temps d'un repas chaud et d'une nuit. Mais Fenrir Greyback n'était pas un prêtre comme les autres, il avait été un chasseur de l'Obscur. Sorcières, loup-garous, vampires, croquemitaines, Fenrir Greyback en avait tué plus d'un avant de s'installer dans la minuscule chapelle de Pré-au-Lard.

Personne ne savait pourquoi il avait arrêté de chasser les créatures démoniaques mais on chuchotait qu'une blessure d'une bête plus puissante que les autres l'avait empêché à jamais de redevenir Chasseur.

En dehors des messes et des confessions, Drago n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Greyback, mais il savait que c'était à lui qu'il devait sa cape. Depuis qu'il était prêtre, Greyback offrait à chaque enfant né à Pré-au-Lard une cape de couleur pour son baptême. Celle de Pansy était violette, celle de Lavande Brown d'un rose pâle, celle de Ginny Weasley d'un ocre poussiéreux, celle d'Hermione Granger était bleu pervenche, celle de Ron Weasley d'un gris mystérieux et celle d'Harry Potter d'un vert mortel.

À la pensée du brun, Drago resserra sa cape autour de lui et accéléra un peu le pas, une couche de neige commençant à craquer sous ses bottes. Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira l'attention de Drago et il sentit son pouls battre à toute vitesse en croisant les yeux malicieux de Potter, à quelques mètres de lui, entouré par les garçons de sa bande. Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire carnassier, dévoilant des dents pointues et brillantes.

_Cours, petit agneau, cours, avant que le loup ne t'attrape..._

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Drago, parcourant son corps de chair de poule. Il se détourna, non sans croiser le regard jaune affamé de Weasley. Le blond se figea, les yeux fixés sur les sapins enneigés, la dernière image montant lentement jusqu'à son esprit... et se retourna rapidement.

Mais Weasley était en train de plaisanter avec Finnigan et Thomas. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux bleus passèrent distraitement sur Drago avant de faire un signe à Londubat qui se faufila derrière le blond pour les rejoindre.

Seigneur, il devenait fou... Qu'est-ce que Potter lui faisait ?

Drago se secoua.

Les hommes autour de lui avançaient rapidement à travers la forêt, vers les cavernes de River Fog. Avec la neige qui commençait à tomber, c'était l'endroit le plus proche où les loups pouvaient s'abriter.

La couche de neige sur le sol s'épaississait de plus en plus et craquait sous ses pieds. Les hommes durent ralentir en arrivant à la rivière, l'habituelle et mystérieuse brume qui s'y trouvait toujours s'enroulant autour de leurs pieds et cachant le pont. Les berges étaient gelés et seul le centre de l'eau continuait à circuler, emportant parfois avec lui des petits morceaux de glace qui venaient ensuite se coller aux rochers pointus et glissants. Ils avancèrent prudemment sur le pont en bois rendu blanc par les flocons avant d'arriver sur l'autre rive. Ils continuèrent ensuite vers le nord-ouest, vers les montagnes.

Les cavernes de River Fog se trouvaient à flanc de montagne, là où l'herbe se transformait en roche et où les arbres ne poussaient plus. Lucius, qui était en tête de l'expédition, arrêta le groupe juste devant l'entrée. Dans la grotte, l'obscurité était totale. Même alors qu'il faisait plein jour, Drago aurait été incapable de remarquer un dragon à deux pas de l'entrée.

Les torches furent allumées rapidement et Drago serra les doigts autour du bois, frissonnant doucement en dessous de sa cape. Il se retourna vivement lorsqu'une main vint frôler le couteau à sa cuisse.

Greyback avait une expression moqueuse sur le visage alors qu'il regardait le couteau sanglé autour de sa jambe.

"Ta lame t'est peut-être utile pour aider ta mère à cuisiner un lapin, mais elle ne te servira à rien contre un loup," persifla le prêtre.

Greyback ouvrit un pan de son long manteau en cuir tanné et en sortit un stylet dans son fourreau. L'homme le lui présenta, manche en avant, comme s'il défiait Drago de le prendre.

Drago observa Fenrir un long moment avant d'avancer sa main et d'enrouler ses doigts autour de la poignée, étonnement lourde. D'une pression dans le sens inverse, Greyback tira un peu le fourreau, dévoilant le début d'une lame mate mais étincelante.

"Argent pur," murmura Greyback, sa voix de basse roulant doucement à travers le sifflement du vent qui se levait.

Le prêtre planta ses yeux bruns-dorés dans ceux, gris comme le ciel, de Drago, piégeant le blond comme s'il était un simple lapin devant un prédateur.

"N'hésite pas à t'en servir... même si tu ne vois pas de loup."

Drago cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, confus, mais déjà Greyback se redressait et repoussait le fourreau sur la lame avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

Et soudainement, Drago réalisa que de plus en plus d'hommes disparaissaient dans les ténèbres des cavernes, le laissant presque seul à l'orée de la forêt.

Drago n'était pas peureux, contrairement à ce que son père pouvait penser. Comme tous les autres enfants de Pré-au-Lard, il avait été entraîné à la chasse et avait apprit les rudiments du combat contre l'Obscur lors d'une courte classe avec Fenrir Greyback. Sans compter qu'il avait découvert que certaines créatures ne pouvaient simplement être repoussées par des gousses d'ail ou de l'eau bénite.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Potter choisit ce moment-là pour le dépasser, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans la grotte avec ses amis. Entrer dans une grotte sombre avec Potter le terrifiait bien plus que n'importe quel loup.

"On dirait que ce n'est plus le moment pour reculer," murmura pensivement quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Drago se tourna et reconnu la haute et maigre silhouette de Cédric Diggory, le fils du forgeron. Le blond ne répondit rien mais remarqua que Cédric et lui étaient les derniers à être devant l'entrée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Drago baissa la capuche de sa cape et sortit le stylet que lui avait donné Greyback de son fourreau.

Il pénétra dans la grotte, Cédric à sa suite.

Dans les ténèbres profonds de la caverne, la lumière des torches n'éclairait qu'à un mètre. Déjà, la file des hommes avait disparu dans les profondeurs, et Drago devait se tenir près de Cédric s'il ne voulait pas le perdre aussi.

Ils avançaient lentement, se figeant dès qu'ils entendaient un bruit autre que leurs pas sur la roche ou le grésillement des torches. Les cavernes de River Fog étaient de véritables labyrinthes qui s'étendaient sous les montagnes et, même en étant sur le bon chemin, on pouvait avancer durant des mois avant de déboucher sur les gisements toxiques de réalgar.

Drago marchait prudemment, la dague serrée fermement dans son poing, lorsqu'il sentit soudain un vent glacé s'engouffrer dans la grotte, menaçant d'éteindre sa torche. Un manque de lumière au coin de son œil lui apprit que celle de Cédric ne brûlait plus et il tenta de placer son corps en tant que barrage entre le vent et la torche.

La seconde d'après, il était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Pendant un instant, la terreur fit monter brusquement tout son sang à sa tête, faisant siffler ses oreilles et il n'entendit plus que le son erratique de sa respiration. Puis, un grondement monstrueux monta derrière lui et une masse gigantesque le plaqua à terre.

Un hurlement de frayeur pure lui échappa lors de sa chute, abruptement interrompu par sa collision avec le sol. Les pensées de Drago se réduisirent alors à des signaux d'une fraction de seconde, le poussant à ignorer le souffle rauque dans sa nuque, à se retourner sur le dos, et à planter sa dague dans son adversaire.

_Encore, et encore, et encore et encore..._

Au début, la lame ne rencontra que de l'air, puis elle s'enfonça dans quelque chose, mais ne sembla pas pour autant blesser la créature qui continuait à exhaler son souffle brûlant dans le creux de son cou. Mais, à un moment, Drago sentit la dague traverser quelque chose de rêche et un liquide chaud coula le long de son poignet.

Un jappement aigu résonna dans la grotte, rebondissant sur les parois et s'étendant presque à l'infini avant que le poids qui oppressait son corps ne disparaisse, le laissant seul et tremblant dans le noir.

Durant un temps indéfini il resta là, étendu, avec son souffle haché et les battements affolés de son cœur pour seul compagnie, les yeux grands ouvert dans le noir. Puis, soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et les lumières vacillantes de torches s'approchèrent peu à peu.

"Il est là !" s'exclama Cédric en guidant la file des hommes, pointant sa forme étendue par terre du doigt.

Aussitôt, les hommes se rassemblèrent autour de lui, formant un cercle serré dont Lucius et Greyback se détachèrent. Alors que le prêtre se laissait glisser à genoux à côté de lui, soulevant doucement sa tête, son père tâtait frénétiquement son corps d'un air hystérique, les yeux écarquillés.

"Est-ce que tu es blessé ?" demanda furieusement Lucius, "est-ce que tu es blessé ?"

Drago voulut répondre mais sa voix lui manquait. Il secoua alors simplement la tête, laissant Greyback poser sa main sur sa gorge pour calmer sa respiration. Son regard parcouraient les visages des hommes autour de lui, certains inquiets, d'autres tremblants - comme Londubat, certains impassibles - comme Potter. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Weasley émerger d'un embranchement et se glisser silencieusement dans le cercle, sans que quiconque d'autre ne le remarque. Le blond se demanda brièvement d'où il venait avant que son regard ne tombe sur le visage pâle et en sueur de Diggory.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, presque jaunes à la lueur des torches, de l'apprenti forgeron, n'ayant aucun mal à faire passer son message: _où étais-tu ? _

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, déglutissant simplement et détournant les yeux.

"Il saigne," remarqua Potter d'une voix étonnement grave, les pupilles étrangement dilatées et le souffle court.

Drago baissa les yeux et vit qu'il serrait toujours la lame dans son poing mais que celle-ci était couverte d'un épais sang rouge sombre, tout comme sa main et la manche de sa cape. Drago vit les doigts de Greyback glisser jusqu'à son poignet et presser les articulations avec une force inattendue, forçant le blond à décrisper ses doigts et à lâcher la dague.

"Bien joué, petit," souffla le prêtre à son oreille, son haleine brûlante chatouillant les cheveux collés par la sueur sur ses tempes. Puis, plus fort:

"Ce n'est pas son sang, mais celui d'un loup."

"Est-ce qu'il l'a tué ?" demanda Arthur Weasley.

"Non," remarqua Potter. "Il n'y a pas assez de sang pour ça."

Près de lui, Drago vit son père se redresser, toujours très pâle, mais prenant la parole d'une voix plus ferme :

"La chasse est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons au village."

Alors que les hommes se mettaient en chemin vers la sortie, murmurant entre eux, Drago sentit Greyback l'enrouler dans sa cape rouge et le soulever de terre, marchant à la suite des autres.

"Ma cape est tachée," chuchota-t-il faiblement, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Je t'en ferais une autre", répondit simplement le prêtre en lançant un regard pensif vers Cédric Diggory qui marchait d'un pas raide à côté de son père.

Le bruit du métal tombant à terre fit se retourner le prêtre et il vit Ronald, blanc comme un linge et les traits crispés, les poings serrés, des yeux rageurs fixés sur la dague ensanglantée au sol.

"Touches pas à ça, gamin," gronda Greyback. "Londubat, cesse de faire ta fillette et ramasse moi ce couteau, il vaut son pesant d'or, pas question de le laisser ici."

Londubat émit un son entre le couinement et le grincement mais se hâta de récupérer la dague avant de suivre les hommes. La dernière chose que vit Drago avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les yeux affamés de Potter sur lui.

* * *

Drago reprit conscience avec le bruit de l'eau allant s'écraser contre les rochers. Le froid de l'air qui fouettait son visage contrastait avec le cocon de chaleur dans lequel son corps était enfoui. Le blond papillonna des yeux, tentant de chasser la brume qui les obscurcissaient, en vain.

River Fog, comprit-il finalement.

Ils devaient être au niveau de la rivière. Cela étonna Drago. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures. Greyback, remarquant qu'il était réveillé, le posa à terre, s'assurant que Drago pouvait marcher avant de le lâcher complètement.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui et la neige sous ses pas ne facilitaient pas sa marche. Mais Drago sentait déjà ses joues rougir à l'idée de s'être évanouit devant tous les hommes du villages. Nul doute qu'une fois que son père se serait remis de ses émotions, il punirait Drago d'avoir été ainsi _la honte de sa famille._

Le retour au village se fit dans un silence complet.

Maugrey Fol'Oeil, le guet, avertit Dumbledore de leur arrivée et, bien vite, tout le village les attendait devant les portes, l'air anxieux ou impatient. La déception fut générale lorsqu'il se fit clair qu'aucun cadavre de loup n'était à l'ordre du jour.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux perçants parcourant le groupe.

"Malfoy est tombé comme une donzelle," siffla l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

"Heureusement que le chevalier Greyback était là pour le rattraper," ricana l'autre.

Drago sentit ses joues s'échauffer et un coup d'œil vers son père lui indiqua qu'il en était de même pour Lucius. Mais alors que le chef de famille blond s'apprêtait à riposter, Greyback asséna deux grands coups aux rouquins, leur arrachant des couinements de douleur, avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Drago. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, déjà le prêtre agrippait son bras et présentait sa manche tâchée de sang à Lily Potter.

Si les femmes autour d'elle reculèrent devant le geste brusque et inattendu, la rousse ne cilla même pas.

"Que sens-tu, sorcière ?" demanda Greyback d'un ton sans appel.

James émit un son étranglé derrière eux.

Lily soutint un instant le regard du prêtre, l'air suspicieux et vaguement étonné, mais finit par se pencher en avant et renifler la manche noircie. Elle fronça le nez avant de passer un coup de langue étonnement pointu sur le poignet blanc du garçon. Drago frissonna de dégoût, de brefs souvenirs de l'incident avec Potter dans la grange s'imposant à ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas parmi les loups qu'il faut chercher un coupable," dit lentement Lily, ses yeux fixés dans ceux du prêtre, "mais parmi les hommes."

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que chaque villageois prenne conscience de ce que cela signifiait, avant que Narcissa ne souffle :

"Loup-garou."

* * *

Drago remarqua à peine que Lavande Brown s'était évanouie, tout comme il ne remarqua pas les murmures affolés ou les cris de terreur qui parcouraient Pré-au-Lard, sourd aux paroles d'apaisement de Dumbeldore qui enjoignait la population au calme.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage mais lança un regard soupçonneux à Ron. Ron sembla soudain mal-à-l'aise et fit un pas en arrière, butant contre Cédric. Diggory avait la pâleur d'un fantôme et jetait des regards de bête traquée aux alentours, inconscient du coup d'œil calculateur de Greyback sur lui.

Personne ne remarqua le départ précipité de Remus Lupin qui alla s'enfermer chez lui, la porte claquant sèchement sur son passage.

Personne, sauf Lily Potter, droite au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans le village, ses yeux verts couleur de poison glissant sur la silhouette sanglante de Drago Malfoy.

_Inutile de ta cacher, petit agneau. Le loup sait déjà où te trouver..._

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hello, tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je vous félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'à cette note d'auteur, cela signifie que vous avez le coeur bien accroché :) **

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fiction qui est déja pratiquement finie au niveau écriture. Vous pouvez constater que c'est d'un genre tout à fait différent de d'habitude ! Mais si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, j'imagine que ça ne vous déplaît pas ^^ **

**Pour ceux qui seraient inquiets, je vous rassure, non, Drago ne sera pas violé par Harry. Il n'y aura pas de viol dans cette fiction. Alors détendez-vous et profitez de l'ambiance sombre et glauque :) **

**N'oubliez pas: les reviews font sortir le Grand Méchant Loup des bois ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Le Chaperon Rouge

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **Thecrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes! Angoisse, OOC, bestialité...

**Pairing:** Divers et variés...

**Résumé:** Drago Malfoy porte une cape rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Alors qu'il marche sous la neige, le loup rôde dans la forêt et une question est sur toutes les lèvres: Qui est le loup-garou ?Slash

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

**Sosuke-sama**: Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci de ta review !

**Kalymerho**: Lol, je suis contente que ça te plaise, entre fans du genre, on se reconnaît ;) Je ne donnerais aucun indice, je veux laisser la suprise pour savoir QUI est le loup-garou, huhu. Merci de ta review !

**Ganesha**: Heureuse que ça te plaise ! ^^ Merci de ta review !

**Ekateri:** Tiens ! Un nom connu ! :) Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction :p Tu aimes Harry ? Huhu, moi je le trouve diabolique ! ;) Merci de ta review !

Chapitre 2:

Depuis l'annonce de Lily Potter, un vent de peur et de suspicion régnait à Pré-au-Lard.

Chaque habitant soupçonnait son voisin d'être le loup-garou, offensé à chaque fois que quelqu'un portait cette accusation sur lui-même. On avait remplacé les habituelles gousses d'ail au-dessus des fenêtre par de l'aconit* séchée et de l'eau bénite était répandue chaque soir sur le pas de la porte. La pleine lune, qui devait avoir lieu dans moins de trois jours, n'était plus attendue avec son inquiétude mensuelle mais bel et bien avec de la terreur.

Tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard s'étaient tournés d'un seul homme vers Greyback. L'ancien chasseur de l'Obscur avait promis de démasquer le loup-garou avant la pleine lune et ne sortait pratiquement plus de son église, occupé à des rituels secrets de chasseurs et à se charger des confessions, plus nombreuses que jamais.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait jamais été un village très chrétien, le folklore et la superstition étaient bien trop ancrés dans son passé pour cela. On croyait plus en l'efficacité de la hache en argent et des pieux frottés avec de l'ail qu'en la prière et la miséricorde divine. Bien qu'on ne refusait pas des croix et de l'eau bénite de temps en temps. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Les habitants assistaient aux offices de Noël et organisaient les baptêmes et les mariages mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. On n'avait pas le temps pour les communions ou pour l'office du dimanche matin. On était trop occupé dans les champs ou dans les bois et seules les unions et les naissances autorisaient des célébrations particulières, autrement, c'était le travail qui l'emportait.

Mais la peur du loup-garou en avait également amené une nouvelle: la peur de l'enfer. Les villageois se trouvaient soudainement une foi craintive et, si on devait mourir, alors autant être sûr d'avoir accès au paradis. Drago, bien qu'il ne puisse l'avouer, se retrouva emporté dans cette tempête de paranoïa. La dague en argent que Londubat lui avait rendue ne le quittait plus et il la glissait sous son oreiller lorsqu'il dormait. Même si l'envie folle de sortir après le coucher du soleil lui était venue à l'esprit, sa mère l'en aurait empêché puisqu'elle et Lucius cadenassaient la porte avec des chaînes en argent chaque soir.

Narcissa avait été quelque peu réticente à donner ses bijoux en argent à Amos Diggory pour qu'il les fonde et en fasse des armes, mais la peur que Drago se fasse attaquer une deuxième fois l'avait emporté. Sans compter que tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard faisait de même. Diggory n'avait jamais autant refondu d'argent que depuis l'annonce du loup-garou. Mais Drago ne savait pas si rester enfermé chez soi la nuit était une protection suffisante. Les jours étaient de plus en plus courts et de plus en plus sombres.

Et Potter était partout.

À chaque coin du village, derrière chaque arbre de la forêt, Drago n'avait jamais autant vu Potter que dans les derniers jours. À l'idée que ce qui s'était passé dans la grange se reproduise, un frisson parcourut le corps du blond. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Drago aurait avoué qu'il avait commencé à prendre du plaisir aux mouvements de Potter au-dessus de lui. Mais le temps que la surprise, la peur et la honte soit éclipsées par son désir, Potter avait presque fini et était parti avant que Drago ne soit assez détendu et désinhibé pour se laisser totalement aller.

Mais le blond était terrifié par le regard de Potter sur lui.

Ses gestes auraient peut-être fini par lui procurer du plaisir mais son regard avait quelque chose de... maléfique. Quelque chose de prédateur et de mortel qui lui donnait envie de se terrer loin de Potter.

Il avait de nombreuses fois traversé l'esprit de Drago que Potter puisse être le loup-garou. Mais il avait rapidement écarté cette idée. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas, Pansy... Ils avaient tous été élevés ensemble. Ils avaient fait leurs classes sur l'Obscur avec Greyback ensemble, ils avaient appris la pêche avec Hagrid, la chasse avec Lestrange et, étant enfants, ils étaient tous gardés par Pomfresh... Drago l'aurait remarqué si l'un d'eux était un loup-garou. Cela voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais qui ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et enfonça sa hache dans le bois, le coupant avec un _TCHAC_ qui se noya dans le crissement des scies contre les troncs, des grognements des autres et des cris qui résonnaient de temps à autres pour avertir de la chute d'un arbre. Avec l'hiver qui était là, l'équipe habituelle de bûcherons ne suffisait plus pour tout le village et Drago, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait été appelé pour remplir les rangs.

L'hiver s'annonçait rude, beaucoup plus que les autres, et Drago savait que les villageois s'inquiétaient pour les récoltes. On avait mit tout ce qu'on pouvait à l'abri mais cela ne suffirait pas. Sans compter qu'en plus du loup-garou, les loups normaux continuaient de dévorer les proies. Les chasseurs revenaient pratiquement bredouilles chaque jour. On envisageait un voyage exceptionnel à Poudlard pour acheter plus de choses avant que l'accès ne soit totalement bloqué.

Un frisson devenu familier remonta le long de l'échine de Drago. Il se retourna et croisa le regard malicieux de Potter. Le brun fit couler ses yeux le long du corps de Drago, un sourire carnassier étirant lentement ses lèvres.

Mais il fut brutalement interrompu par une bourrade de Ron.

Drago et Potter froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils, surpris d'être coupés dans leur rituel. Le visage de Weasley était sombre et il refusa de soutenir le regard de Potter et se concentra plutôt sur son travail. Drago regarda la hache de Weasley tournoyer dans les airs et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas un tiers de seconde avant que celle-ci n'aille se planter dans le bois. La lame trancha le bois avec un bruit de tonnerre et s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-hauteur dans la souche qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Drago sursauta et regarda Weasley avec de grands yeux, comme tous les autres autour d'eux. Le roux pâlit en constatant qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention. Il finit par jeter sa hache à Potter qui la rattrapa avec une dextérité déconcertante avant de disparaître à travers les arbres.

Drago le vit croiser Greyback qui se tourna un instant vers le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre son chemin vers la clairière.

Le chasseur s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Drago hésita un instant et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il se tourna vers Potter. Le brun avait son regard fixé sur Greyback et l'air méfiant. "On peut lui demander sa permission, si tu veux," ricana la chasseur près de Drago.

Le blond rougit de honte et planta sa hache dans la souche d'un geste colérique. Il ramassa rapidement le manteau que lui avait donné son père et suivit Greyback à travers les bois. Le village n'était pas loin et les arbres nus étaient largement espacés, donnant une vue dégagée jusqu'à la palissade de Pré-au-Lard. La neige qui était tombée dans la matinée avait commencé à fondre sous les rayons crus et blancs du soleil et Drago sentait le bout de ses bottes se mouiller à chaque fois qu'il marchait dans une flaque.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la minuscule église mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Greyback attrapa le loquet de métal noirci et ouvrit la porte en bois épais dans un grincement à glacer le sang qui se répercuta dans chaque pierre de l'édifice. L'église de Pré-au-Lard était une ruine avant que Greyback ne s'y installe. Le bois pourri du toit supportait à peine le poids de la neige, menaçant de s'effondrer chaque hiver, les toiles d'araignée avaient remplacé les carreaux des fenêtres, brisés depuis longtemps, et les habitants s'en servaient plus comme étable de fortune que comme lieu de recueillement. Mais Drago n'était pas né à l'époque, il n'avait donc jamais vu l'église que propre et effrayante de silence, toujours glacée même durant les étés les plus chauds et avec une impressionnante rosace en vitrail au-dessus de l'autel.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu l'église vide. Le bâtiment semblait presque menaçant ainsi dressé autour de Drago. Son souffle résonnait fort et longtemps et la rosace au mur semblait le scruter comme un œil sanglant et impitoyable, le mettant mal à l'aise. Drago s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, n'ayant nulle envie de s'enfoncer dans l'édifice sombre et glacé.

Greyback sembla inconscient de son émoi et marcha d'un pas rapide entre les bancs de bois. Il se mit à allumer plusieurs cierges, lançant à Drago : "Déshabille-toi." Le blond, bien que le chasseur se trouvât dos à lui, le regarda comme s'il était fou. Greyback jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, avisant son immobilité : "Reste pas planté là. Ferme la porte et déshabille-toi."

Le ton sans appel poussa Drago à fermer la porte. Il n'eut qu'à la pousser, le poids de cette dernière la faisant glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne claque dans un bruit qui fit trembler le sol. Drago déglutit et jeta un regard circulaire dans l'église avant d'enlever son manteau en laine de mouton. Il le posa sur un des bancs et retira son gilet. Il s'arrêta là, une désagréable sensation dans la gorge.

Greyback finit d'allumer les cierges mais Drago n'y trouva aucun soulagement. Au lieu d'écarter un peu les ténèbres qui régnaient dans l'église, ils rajoutaient un côté solennel qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Le chasseur se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Drago pinça les lèvres en réponse mais ne fit pas un geste pour continuer.

Fenrir haussa ses épaules musculeuses et se tourna vers la droite où une minuscule porte en bois était à moitié cachée par une tapisserie de la Cène. Drago, après une seconde d'hésitation, le suivit, surtout par peur d'être seul dans l'église.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était minuscule, sans fenêtre, et croulait sous les cierges, l'encens, les livres et les armes. La table au centre de la pièce était recouverte de vélins et de pieu en bois, de lames en argent, de fioles aux couleurs étranges, de coutelas menaçants et de plantes d'apparence difforme. Greyback retira son pardessus en cuir et attrapa un chapelet avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant un crucifix accroché au mur. Drago, peu habitué à de telles démonstrations de culte, détourna le regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, Drago fixant les murs de pierre d'où pendaient des gousses d'ail et des ceintures de fer contre les fées. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant, accroché au mur, une sorte de tableau. Sauf qu'à la place d'une toile, d'étranges petites morceaux bleus et verts étaient superposés. Il fit un pas pour mieux regarder mais la voix de Greyback le fit sursauter: "Écailles de sirènes du lac Noir. Très toxique."

L'homme tournait maintenant le dos au crucifix et surplombait Drago de toute sa hauteur, l'air grave et sombre comme son église. "Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ?" demanda le blond en plantant ses yeux dans ceux, bruns-dorés du prêtre.

"Pour vérifiez si tu n'as pas été mordu par le loup-garou."

"Je ne suis pas un loup-garou !" s'exclama Drago avec dédain.

"Ah oui ? Une morsure ne se fait sentir qu'à la pleine lune. J'ai vu des chasseurs se transformer en loup d'un seul coup alors qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils traquaient la bête, sans même se rendre compte qu'_ils _étaient la bête."

Drago recula un peu et souffla, agacé. C'était stupide, il l'aurait sentit s'il avait été mordu par le loup. Le blond baissa les yeux sur la table encombrée. Il eut une idée. Il sortit la dague que Greyback lui avait donné et la prit en main, lame dans sa paume.

"Vous voyez?" dit-il d'un ton triomphant. "Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Je peux la toucher."

"L'allergie à l'argent n'apparaît qu'après la première transformation, petit génie." Drago rougit et pinça les lèvres.

"Je ne vais pas te manger si c'est ça qui te fait peur" se moqua Fenrir devant sa réluctance.

Son rougissement grandit. Drago commença à se déshabiller dans des gestes tremblants de honte et maladroits de colère. Il finit par se tenir dans le petit bureau, torse et pieds nus, vêtu uniquement de son sous-vêtement. Il lança un regard hésitant vers Greyback.

"Tu peux le garder. Tu l'aurais senti si le loup t'avait mordu là" ricana-t-il.

Mais alors que Drago allait perdre son calme, l'expression du chasseur devint soudain sérieuse. Il s'avança et prit la main de Drago, passa ses doigts sur toute la surface de peau avant de remonter jusqu'au poignet, puis jusqu'au bras. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à l'épaule. Son toucher était chaud mais concentré et Drago finit par se détendre, son corps comprenant que Greyback ne faisait vraiment que rechercher une morsure.

"La morsure disparait un peu quelques heures après qu'elle ai été faite. Elle ne devient plus qu'un léger relief rose, ce qui fait que beaucoup de gens ignorent qu'ils sont contaminés" expliqua le prêtre en passant ses doigts de façon minutieuse le long du dos de Drago.

"Mais les gens finissent bien par s'en rendre compte, non ? Après la pleine lune ?"

"Pas toujours. Lorsqu'un homme veut ignorer quelque chose, il sait y faire. Certains humains oublient tout de leur transformation et continuent leur vie comme si de rien n'était. J'ai vu une grand-mère dévorer sa petite fille alors qu'elle lui apportait de quoi manger, pensant que la vieille était malade. Lorsque je suis arrivé le lendemain matin, elle était inquiète que sa petite fille se soit perdue dans la forêt en venant. Le déni de l'homme est assez fort pour lui faire tout oublier."

Drago resta silencieux un moment, espérant qu'il n'avait bel et bien pas été mordu. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si vous trouver une morsure?" finit-il par demander. Il sentit le chasseur se figer derrière lui. Ses mains restèrent gelées au niveau de son estomac et Drago contracta ses muscles pour contrôler le chatouillement qui en résulta.

"Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire" répondit simplement Greyback avant de continuer sa recherche. Une fois examiné des pieds à la tête, Greyback le laissa partir avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Drago se rhabilla et regarda l'homme attraper un morceau de bois et un petit couteau à la lame émoussée avant de s'installer sur un minuscule banc inconfortable. Le bout de bois avait déjà commencé à être taillé en forme de croix.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai que tous les Chasseurs de l'Obscur sont élevés dans les Ordres?" demanda le blond avec curiosité. Fenrir haussa un sourcil. "La plupart. Les Chasseurs sont souvent choisis gamins alors c'est plus facile de les sélectionner si ils sont à l'hospice. Pas besoin de s'occuper de la famille. Ils ne manquent à personne comme ça."

Drago décida qu'il était plus respectueux d'attendre une minute de silence avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres: "Est-ce que les croix et l'eau bénite marchent vraiment contre l'Obscur ?"

À ces mots, un étrange sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Greyback. "Non. Mais la plupart des gens ont tellement peur de Dieu que leur croyance les rend mal à l'aise une fois transformés. C'est pour ça que la plupart des loups-garous ou des vampires se tiennent loin des églises et des croix. Superstition. J'ai déjà vu des lutins de Cornouailles habiter dans un monastère et boire de l'eau bénite tous les jours. Ils se portaient comme des charmes."

Drago lança un regard indéfinissable au chasseur. "Est-ce que vous avez peur de Dieu ?" Le fin sourire de Fenrir disparut immédiatement à cette question. L'homme ne répondit pas mais son couteau sur le bois se fit plus sec et rapide. Un silence lourd prit place dans le petit bureau. Drago pinça les lèvres et regarda la plancher poussiéreux.

"Je pense que Potter est le loup-garou," lâcha finalement le blond, relevant ses yeux gris vers le chasseur qui cessa ses mouvements. L'homme fit tourner la croix à moitié taillé dans ses mains avant de la jeter sur la table d'un geste brusque qui fit trembler le meuble. Greyback se leva, se dressant de toute sa taille massive et musculeuse comme un bœuf. Il s'avança jusqu'à Drago et le toisa.

"Laisse-moi faire mon boulot, boucles d'or, et occupe-toi du tien." Drago le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et sa respiration se coupa lorsque l'homme se pencha sur lui, amenant une main aux ongles longs jusqu'à son cou blanc.

"Reste en vie," souffla-t-il en plongeant son intense regard sombre dans celui du blond. Dehors le vent se mit à souffler, poussant des gémissements plaintifs alors que les flocons s'écrasaient contre les murs de l'église.

"Il y a une nouvelle cape pour toi dans la sacristie," murmura Greyback en se redressant. À la seconde où il le lâcha, Drago recula, trébuchant à moitié, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Le jeune garçon se précipita hors du cabinet, et regarda autour de lui d'un air horrifié, trouvant soudain la chapelle plus effrayante que n'importe quelle grotte sombre. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers le petit cabinet où les objets sacrés étaient entreposés, sa respiration lourde et bruyante alors qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière son épaule, comme si un quelconque démon allait surgir.

La cape semblait rougeoyer dans le petit habitacle sombre et elle était encore plus écarlate, si possible, que son ancienne. Drago la prit et claqua la porte de la sacristie avant de courir à travers la nef, attrapant son gilet au passage et se ruant hors de l'église. Le vent glacial qui fouettait son visage ne fit rien pour le calmer.

Enfilant prestement sa nouvelle cape, le blond courut à travers Pré-au-Lard, slalomant entre les ménagères allant laver leur linge, les gamins qui puisaient l'eau au centre de la place, et évitant les fermiers qui enfermaient les dernières récoltes.

Lorsqu'il aperçut leur maison en bois sur pilotis, avec la silhouette fine de sa mère balayant le porche, Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et ralentit le pas. Un souffle de vent glacial s'engouffra sous sa cape et il resserra le tissus autour de lui, tel une chenille dans son cocon.  
Brusquement, un coup dans son épaule le fit voler jusqu'à travers la porte de la maison du vieux Lupin, le faisant heurter durement le sol de la masure. Le bois du battant claqua contre le mur, puis une deuxième fois lorsque Potter referma la porte derrière eux.

"Hello, Malfoy," le salua Potter avec un sourire narquois. Drago siffla dans sa direction comme un serpent en colère. Le sourire de Potter s'agrandit. Le brun empoigna Drago par le col de sa cape, ses pupilles se dilatant à la vue du tissus rouge sang. Oh, ça allait être bon...

Harry se lécha les lèvres et plaqua le blond contre les planches du mur.

"Je t'ai manqué ?"

"Tu parles, je reviens de l'église, je priais pour que tu me fiches la paix," défia Drago.

Harry éclata d'un rire qui découvrit ses dents brillantes.

"Mais c'est qu'il a des cornes mon petit agneau. Allez, viens-là, chaperon rouge, viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup," susurra le brun en se penchant, les yeux fixés sur le cou pâle. Mais un coup de pied dans la cuisse le surprit et le fit se plier en deux. Drago, rapide comme une vipère, lui donna une grande bourrade dans les côtes, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le métier à tisser de Lupin qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de ferraille. Un peu sonné, Harry secoua la tête et poussa un grondement en voyant qu'il était emmêlé dans les fils du meubles.

"Espèce de..." Le brun fut brusquement coupé en voyant Drago se jeter sur lui, lame découverte. Avec un juron, il bloqua la main armée de son avant-bras et plaqua son autre main sur l'épaule du blond, le maintenant à distance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la lame luisante dans la semi-obscurité de la cabane.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?" souffla-t-il avant de parer un nouveau coup de Drago.

Mais le blond fut soudain tiré en arrière par un Remus Lupin courroucé. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Fichez le camps, garnements !"

Potter se redressa rapidement et disparut dès qu'il passa la porte. Furieux d'avoir été interrompu, Drago se détacha brusquement mais la poigne de Lupin se referma sur son poignet, juste au-dessus du poignard en argent.

Le tisserand fronça les sourcils et serra les mâchoires, laissant Drago partir lorsque celui-ci dégagea son bras. Il regarda le blond sortir, le vent gonflant sa cape pour la transformer en un étendard sanglant. L'homme baissa les yeux et claqua de la langue en voyant sa précieuse machine renversée, tous les fils emmêlés. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit les bottes de Greyback claquer contre le bois de sa masure, trop occupé à dénouer la laine avec patience et minutie.

"Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette dague ?" demanda le tisserand par-dessus son épaule.

"Pour qu'il puisse se défendre."

Les doigts de Lupin cessèrent leur travail de fourmi.

"Se défendre contre _lui_ ? Il faudra plus qu'une simple dague," ricana méchamment l'homme.

"C'est un loup-garou, et la lame est..."

"En argent !" coupa Remus. "Je sais ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu sais bien que cela ne suffira pas ! Pas pour le gamin Malfoy. Pour tout le monde, mais pas pour lui." Devant le silence du chasseur, le tisserand continua :

"Tu croyais peut-être être le seul à savoir ? Certains ici ne sont pas aveugles, Greyback. Je ne sais pas comment vous, les chasseurs, vous l'appelez, mais je sais que Malfoy est l'un d'_eux_. Son père était pareil avant son mariage avec la fille Black."

Fenrir resta muet un instant avant de parler de sa voix rocailleuse. "Ils n'ont pas de noms distincts. Chaque chasseur à son propre surnom. La plupart les appellent les Vierges."

"Comme c'est bien trouvé. De véritables aimants à surnaturel jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur virginité," cracha Remus. "C'est pour ça que tu t'es posé ici, pas vrai ? Tu savais qu'avec le petit Malfoy dans le coin, toutes les saloperies alentours allaient venir et tu les cueillerais comme des fleurs. Tu te sers de ce gamin comme appât ! Et voilà le résultat ! Il est maintenant la cible du loup-garou !"

Fenrir fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, sauf que Lupin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : "Alors tu vois, Greyback, je ne compte pas me taire cette fois-ci. Je me suis tu lorsque j'ai découvert que ce gamin était un loup-garou, parce qu'il a une famille, et parce qu'ils se feraient tous lyncher si le village l'apprenait. Mais pas cette fois ! Tout Pré-au-Lard est en danger maintenant ! Alors il faut que tu l'éloignes ! Je ne te dis pas de le tuer, juste de... l'éloigner pendant quelques années. Le petit Malfoy se mariera sûrement avec la fille Parkinson, ils feront ce qu'ils doivent faire et tout sera terminé. Alors le gosse pourra revenir," conclut-il.

"Il était avec moi."

Remus cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Dans la grotte. Il était avec moi. Ce n'est pas lui qui a attaqué Drago."

Le tisserand blanchit.

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Oui. Il y a deux loups-garou. Nous connaissons le premier. Reste à trouver le deuxième."

Accroupi sous la fenêtre de la cabane de Lupin, Drago remonta la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, comme si le tissu pouvait le protéger de ce qu'il entendait.

* * *

Un soleil pâle se levait sur Pré-au-Lard, ses rayons tombant presque timidement sur la neige, presque effrayé par la nuit imposante qui se retirait doucement, lentement, sachant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

À travers les rues blanches de poudreuse, le bruit de multiples verrous, cadenas et chaînes tombant au sol résonnèrent. Les premières portes en bois s'ouvrirent sur les habitants, les yeux encore rougis de sommeil.

Narcissa, un panier de linge sous le bras, regarda le village s'animer lentement. Elle descendit les marches de sa maison et se mit en route jusqu'au lavoir. Près d'elle, Zacharia Smith chassait un écureuil, canif à la main, et la vieille Trelawney marmonnait dans sa barbe, écroulée par terre au milieu des bouteilles de xérès vides. La blonde la dépassa en levant le nez et ne s'arrêta qu'en voyant Fudge et Lily Potter discuter entre deux maisons.

La sorcière était vêtu d'une longue robe vert sombre, ses cheveux détachés sur ses épaules comme une catin. Elle regardait l'homme avec un sourcil levé. Narcissa se colla aux rondins de la maison pour écouter discrètement. "... et vous disiez que seul le sacrifice d'un agneau pourrait apaiser le loup alors je me suis dit..." La voix de l'homme s'éteignit et, jetant un coup d'œil, Narcissa vit qu'il tenait un petit agneau dans ses bras, l'animal bêlant faiblement.

Le rire de Lily Potter éclata comme un coup de tonnerre, désagréable à l'oreille comme une bouteille en verre qui éclate sur le pavé. "Vous êtes trop mignon," s'amusa cruellement la sorcière en amenant sa main fine sur la tête du nouveau-né, ses longs doigts passant dans sa laine. "Mais je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'agneau," susurra-t-elle avant de s'éloignant, sa longue crinière rousse se balançant le long de son dos.

Narcissa cracha par terre lorsqu'elle la dépassa et Lily lui lança un regard mauvais. "C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Malfoy. J'espère que tu as bien l'œil sur toute ta petite famille," se moqua-t-elle.

Sans s'absenter sur les paroles vides de sens, Narcissa siffla : "Je prie pour que le loup vienne et t'emporte, fille de Satan !"

Lily ne répondit rien mais jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Narcissa suivit son regard et vit Drago se faufiler jusqu'à Greyback, près de la grange des Bulstrode. La blonde fronça les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers Lily Potter.

Elle sursauta en voyant que la femme avait disparu.

De l'autre côté de l'allée enneigée, Drago attrapa un pan du pardessus de cuir sans manches de Greyback. "Vous l'avez trouvé ?" demanda le blond, le souffle court.

"Qui ?"

"Le loup-garou ! La pleine lune est ce soir !"

Fenrir leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche vers la forge des Diggory. Drago le suivit avec détermination. "Vous avez trouvé qui c'est ? Parce que je veux vous aider à le trouver !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Drago, incrédule. "Parce qu'il est après _moi _! Il veut me tuer !" À ces mots, Fenrir se retourna brusquement. Drago déglutit sous son regard sombre et furieux mais s'obstina : "Je vous ai entendu parler avec Lupin."

Greyback poussa un grondement sourd et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il regarda Drago. "Il ne veut pas te tuer, simplement te manger," rectifia Greyback.

Drago haussa un sourcil, évaluant l'homme comme si il était devenu fou. "Et il peut me manger... sans me tuer ?" Le chasseur eut un sourire tordu, qui plissa ses yeux. "Nuance de loups-garou. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Bon, écoute gamin. Laisse-moi faire mon boulot et essaye de rester en vie. C'est tout ce que je te demande."

"Mais je veux vous aider !" s'écria Drago en voyant l'homme se détourner.

"Tu ne ferais que te mettre dans mes pattes et t'exposer au loup-garou."

"Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est perdre..." Drago rougit de honte mais continua, "Perdre ma virginité. Et à ce moment-là tout sera fi..."

Le blond se retrouva soudain plaqué contre le mur de la grange des Bulstrode par un Greyback hors de lui. Les rares habitants qui passaient par là écarquillèrent les yeux mais se dispersèrent bien vite, trop effrayés par le chasseur. "N'y pense même pas," gronda l'homme, sa main entourant la gorge de Drago comme un étau.

Le blond commençait à avoir du mal à respirer mais défia : "Pourquoi ? Parce que vous perdriez votre précieux appât ?" Greyback resserra sa prise, soulevant Drago jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, sentant la panique l'envahir.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, petit. Alors si j'étais toi, je resterais à l'écart des ennuis _et_ de la luxure. Pigé ?"

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et haleta lorsque Greyback le relâcha, ses pieds heurtant durement la couche de neige qui commençait à fondre. Serrant les dents, le blond se releva et fusilla Greyback du regard. "Je veux savoir qui il est !" s'exclama-t-il, ne bronchant pas lorsque l'homme le toisa de ses presque deux mètres.

Les deux villageois s'affrontèrent des yeux, Fenrir scrutant les prunelles couleur d'orage de Drago alors que ce dernier affrontait les iris sombres et tranchées d'ambre du chasseur. "Je veux vous aider," répéta Drago.

Greyback passa des doigts aux longs ongles dans la barbe de trois jours sombre qui était sur ses joues. Il finit par demander avec un sourire en coin : "T'es du genre obstiné, toi, pas vrai ?"

Drago hocha la tête.

"J'aime ça," approuva Fenrir. "Allez viens, princesse. On va aller faire un tour chez Amos. J'ai besoin d'autant de balles d'argent que possible pour cette nuit."

Sans plus se préoccuper de Drago, le chasseur se dirigea à grands pas vers la forge. Derrière lui, le blond cligna des yeux, choqué que l'homme accepte enfin qu'il participe à la chasse. Il trottina rapidement jusqu'à Greyback, évitant de justesse les jumeaux Weasley qui transportaient d'étranges bouteilles reliées par des ficelles et étaient suivis par un Ron à l'air sombre.

Le roux jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago et s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, les sourcils froncés. Drago, marchant toujours à la suite de Greyback, le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Weasley avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage mais, en baissant les yeux, Drago vit qu'il serrait la petite hachette dans sa main au point que ses doigts en étaient blancs.

Le blond sursauta lorsque la porte de la forge des Diggory se referma derrière lui, masquant brusquement le village et la silhouette immobile de Ron. Une étrange migraine éclata dans son crâne et Drago porta ses doigts osseux à ses tempes en grimaçant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage impassible de Cédric Diggory.

Une partie de son visage était éclairée par les flammes étouffantes de la forge, l'autre était plongée dans l'obscurité, donnant à ses traits anguleux un air cauchemardesque. Derrière eux, Drago entendait Fenrir et Amos discuter à propos des balles en argent. Mais lui ne se détournait pas de Cédric.

Finalement, il entendit le pas lourd d'Amos s'éloigner hors de la forge et dans la maison des Diggory. La main immense de Greyback s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. "Alors, Cédric. Tu n'aides pas ton père ? Vous ne manquez pas de travail pourtant. Avec tous ces villageois qui vous demandent de fondre leurs bijoux," dit gravement le chasseur.

Drago eut du mal à reconnaître sa voix. Elle n'était pas mi-moqueuse mi-impérieuse comme lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ses intonations rocailleuses qui faisaient penser à des pierres roulant le long d'une montagne étaient maintenant aussi calmes et sombres que le lac Noir durant la nuit.

"Je ne peux pas," marmonna Diggory sans baisser les yeux.

"Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

Cedric recula d'un pas, plongeant un peu plus de son visage dans les ténèbres. "Je suis allergique à l'argent. Je tiens ça de ma mère."

Drago cessa de respirer et se rapprocha instinctivement de Greyback. L'homme serra brièvement son épaule. "Voyez-vous ça. Un forgeron allergique à l'argent. Plutôt étrange."

Fenrir laissa sa main tomber le long du bras de Drago et avança jusqu'au grand jeune homme. Il prit une croix en argent assez imposante qui était sur la table, sûrement détachée d'un collier dans l'attente d'être fondue, et referma le poing dessus. Il leva sa main entre lui et Cédric. "Donne la patte, louveteau," s'amusa cruellement Fenrir.

Cédric écarquilla les yeux et son visage prit une allure encore plus fantomatique. "Je... Je ne suis pas le loup-garou !" s'exclama le blond.

"Ah oui ? Prouve-le."

"Vous êtes fou !"

Un sourire mesquin prit place sur le visage du chasseur. "Allez, Diggory. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Si tu n'es pas le loup-garou, tu n'as rien à craindre." Fenrir se rapprocha et murmura d'une voix si basse que Drago l'aurait à peine entendue si son ton n'était pas aussi intense. "Mais si tu l'es, alors le contact te brûlera comme du métal chauffé à blanc et marquera ta chair à jamais..."

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre comme un tambour à ses oreilles alors que la chaleur de la forge rendait sa respiration difficile. Il sentait la force quitter ses membres et dut lutter pour rester debout.  
Le bruit de la porte de l'arrière boutique brisa la tension presque écrasante de la pièce et révéla Amos Diggory qui portait une longue cartouchière remplie de balles en argent.

D'un même mouvement, Cédric se tourna vers le mur, dos à eux, et Greyback jeta la croix sur la table. Le chasseur prit la cartouchière, remercia Amos et le salua. Drago se jeta pratiquement sur la porte en l'ouvrant, prenant une grande goulée d'air lorsque le vent glacé fouetta son visage rougi par la chaleur de la forge.

Une fine neige s'était mise à tomber et des nuages sombres couvraient désormais le soleil du matin. Les rares passants ne s'attardaient pas, trop occupés à travailler ou à se préparer à accueillir la pleine lune. Le blond serra les poings sur les pans de sa cape rouge, laissant l'air froid éloigner sa migraine. "Vous pensez que c'est lui le loup-garou ?" souffla Drago.

"Peut-être."

Devant cette réponse sibylline, le jeune garçon laissa échapper un rire dénué d'humour. "Pourquoi moi ?" murmura-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que... mon père et moi avons cette... chose... Pourquoi ?"

La main de Greyback retrouva le chemin de son épaule, sauf que cette fois-ci, le chasseur se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres chaudes effleurent l'oreille de Drago. "Dis-moi, ton grand-père Abraxas est mort, c'est ça ?"

Le blond fronça les sourcils. "Oui. Il y a plusieurs années. Choléra."

"Et sa femme ?"

"Agrona ? Elle vit toujours. Mais à l'écart du village, dans la forêt. Père dit qu'elle est un peu folle. Pourquoi ?" L'homme ne répondit rien mais Drago sentit son souffle s'accélérer contre sa joue.

"Drago, je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles rendre visite à ta grand-mère."

**To be continued...**

*****autre nom pour la Tue-Loup, une plante censée repousser les loups-garou

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, j'ai été incroyablement surprise par leur nombre ! Vous êtes géniaux :)**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaît tout autant. J'imagine que vous avez un tas de questions et de théories, alors n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre ! ;)**

**Les reviews de ce chapitre permettront d'acheter la galette et le petit pot de beurre que Drago doit apporter à sa grand-mère ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Le Chaperon Rouge

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **Thecrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes! Angoisse, OOC, bestialité...

**Pairing:** DM/Surprise :)

**Résumé:** Drago Malfoy porte une cape rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Alors qu'il marche sous la neige, le loup rôde dans la forêt et une question est sur toutes les lèvres: Qui est le loup-garou ?Slash

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

**Anonyme: **Moi ? O.O Sadique ? ... Effectivement :) Huhu, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce chapitre fournit toutes les réponses à vos questions ! Merci de ta review !

**Ekateri:** Héhé, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité... Pour l'un d'eux en tout cas :) Merci de ta review !

Chapitre 3:

Depuis la mort de son mari, presque vingt ans plus tôt, Agrona Malfoy vivait recluse dans la forêt, près des marais.

Sa maison, perchée en haut d'un arbre afin que les loups ne puissent y accéder, était autrefois celle d'une sorcière qui avait maudit Pré-au-Lard. La légende disait qu'elle aurait eu besoin de dix nouveaux-nés afin d'effectuer un sombre rituel. Effrayés par sa magie, les familles acceptèrent, excepté une.

Folle de rage, la sorcière maudit cette famille et tout Pré-au-Lard par la même occasion. Mais le geste de révolte de cette famille poussa les villageois à se soulever et ils allèrent chez la sorcière, la noyèrent dans les marais et brûlèrent sa maison.

Lorsque l'édifice fut retrouvé intacte le lendemain matin, plus aucun villageois n'osa s'en approcher.

Mais c'est dans cette maison qu'Agrona décida de passer le reste de sa vie, avec ses chats pour seule compagnie.

Lucius Malfoy parlait rarement de sa mère. C'était une femme forte, mais peu affectueuse, qui obéissait à son mari et tenait sa place en élevant ses enfants fermement, cultivant le respect plutôt que l'amour. C'était aussi, après Dumbledore et son frère Abelforth, l'une des plus âgées du village et de ses environs. Elle avait survécue à la vague de choléra, aux hivers toujours plus vigoureux et aux étés toujours plus suffocants. Ancienne beauté, elle était désormais surnommée en tant que "vieille folle" par tous les villageois, et nul doute qu'elle le serait encore après sa mort.

Lorsque Narcissa apprit que son fils allait la voir, elle sut que quelque chose de mal allait arriver.

La blonde lâcha le couteau ensanglanté avec lequel elle venait de tuer un poulet et regarda son fils avec des yeux exorbités.

"Es-tu devenu fou ? La pleine lune est ce soir ! La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures ! Tu iras demain, pauvre inconscient !"

Drago l'ignora et enroula autour de sa taille une fine chaîne en argent auquel il accrocha le fourreau de la dague offerte par Greyback.

"Lucius !" vitupéra Narcissa. "Fais quelque chose ! Ton fils veut se tuer !"

Son mari, qui aiguisait son couteau de chasse, leva à peine la tête.

"Amènes-lui quelque chose à manger, ça lui fera plaisir," dit-il simplement.

Le visage de sa femme vira au violet.

"Lucius !" hurla-t-elle.

"Silence, femme. Prépare un panier pour ma mère. Et sois de retour avant le coucher du soleil, Drago. Si elle commence à faire la conversation, alors reste chez elle pour la nuit. Tu reviendras demain matin."

Drago hocha la tête et vérifia qu'il y avait bien un petit canif tranchant dans sa botte. Il enfila prestement sa cape, ses gants, et prit le panier que sa mère lui tendait avec réluctance.

Il partit en claquant la porte et descendit rapidement les marches de la maison. La neige redoublait de violence et le vent secouait ses cheveux mi-longs devant ses yeux. D'un geste sec, il abaissa la capuche sur sa tête et se mit en marche, spectre écarlate au milieu de la tempête blanche et des maisons au bois noircis d'humidité.

Drago connaissait le chemin pour aller à la maison de sa grand-mère, il suffisait de suivre le sentier, de tourner à droite au ruisseau, d'éviter les marais, d'aller à gauche devant le pin dont l'écorce était marquée d'une croix et la maison dans l'arbre apparaissait comme par magie. Les rares fois où son père l'avait emmené voir Agrona, Drago était toujours surpris de la façon dont, pendant une seconde il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue, et la seconde suivante une maison avec un joli jardin était révélée.

Agrona aimait dire que c'était l'un des derniers tours que la sorcière avait lancé sur sa demeure. Si elle ne voulait pas de vous chez elle, alors vous pouviez vous perdre indéfiniment dans les bois, jusqu'à mourir de faim ou d'être emporté par quelques créatures mortelles. Ou déboucher sur le village si elle était de bonne humeur.

Magie noire.

Et, encore une fois, les sorts firent leur effet.

Drago vit la maison au toit recouvert de neige. Sa grand-mère était dehors, à protéger du gel les plantes les plus fragiles son jardin. La femme était grande, maigre, avec de longues tresses blondes emmêlées et des vêtements poussiéreux qui sentaient le rance. Des bijoux sales et oubliés entouraient ses doigts, ses poignets, son cou et sa tête, leur surface terne ressortant contre les cheveux et la peau pâle.

Elle se releva à la vue de Drago et s'avança jusqu'à lui, ses longs bras osseux étendu devant elle. Elle le serra brièvement contre elle, griffant sa cape, et attrapa son poignet avec une de ses mains tremblantes. Elle le guida jusqu'à l'escalier qui serpentait autour de l'arbre jusqu'à sa maison et souleva ses lourdes jupes élimées, dévoilant des bas troués et d'épaisses bottes à talons usées.

L'intérieur était sombre mais chaud, avec un immense feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Deux gros fauteuils étaient poussés devant et un immense tas de coussins et tissus entourés de voiles en lambeaux constituait le lit. Agrona prit son panier et installa Drago dans un fauteuil avant de lui servir un thé brûlant. Avec un soupir satisfait sa grand-mère s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda boire en silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Son visage ridé portait encore les vestiges de sa beauté de jeune fille et ses yeux bleus et froids étaient étonnement lucides. Dehors, le vent faisait trembler la porte et la neige couvrait lentement les carreaux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, mon beau ?"

"Mère voulait que je vous apporte à manger."

"Cette sale harpie ?" renifla Agrona. "Je suis sûre qu'elle veut m'empoisonner, cette peste. Je n'y toucherai pas."

D'un mouvement arthritique, la femme se leva et prit la panier, jetant son contenu par terre. La galette s'écrasa sur le plancher et le pot de beurre se brisa. Immédiatement, trois chats accoururent et se mirent à dévorer la nourriture.

Agrona les regarda pensivement avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner s'asseoir.

"Maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassé de ta mère, dis-moi _vraiment_ pourquoi tu es venu me voir."

Drago se mordit la lèvre et fixa le feu de cheminée.

"Tu sais qu'il y a un loup-garou au village ?"

"Bien sûr. Je n'y vis peut-être plus mais les ragots viennent même jusqu'ici."

Drago baissa les yeux et vit une souris filer entre les jambes du fauteuil et se glisser dans un trou entre deux planches de bois.

"Il en a après moi."

Agrona le regarda en plissant les yeux avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, observant le brasier sans le voir.

"Bien sûr," murmura-t-elle amèrement.

Avec une main, elle ramena ses tresses par-dessus son épaule et ses doigts vinrent caresser les perles sombres et fêlées qui les parsemaient.

"Dis-moi, Drago," dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. "Connais-tu la légende de cette maison ?"

"L'histoire de la sorcière ?" demanda le garçon, perplexe.

"Oui, celle-là même. Elle est vraie, tu sais. Toutes les légendes ne sont pas justes des légendes. Et cette famille, qui a été maudite, c'était la mienne..."

Drago écarquilla les yeux et contempla sa grand-mère avec surprise.

"Alors ce que j'ai... Ce que mon père avait..."

"Et ce que chaque enfant de ma famille a eu avant toi. Oui. Moi, ton père... Nous avons eu de la chance. Nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons perdus cette tare. Mais ton grand-oncle, mon frère... Il a été tué par des vampires. Et ma propre tante a été enlevée par des lutins qui l'ont dévoré. Et son frère a lui-même été tué par des lepreuchauns qui n'ont laissés derrière eux qu'un chaudron d'or qui a fait la fortune de notre famille..."

Sa voix devint de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure de son récit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un chuchotement couvert par le craquement des bûches.

"Nous étions si fier d'être des Peverell... Nous étions les fondateurs de ce village, la famille la plus nombreuse. Mais lorsque nous avons compris quelle malediction Merope Gaunt nous avait jeté... Nous avons décidé de limiter nos naissances, de faire profil bas. Les rares ayant survécu ont changés de noms et Pré-au-Lard a finit par nous oublier... Moi, Dumbledore et James Potter sommes les derniers à connaître notre véritable histoire."

"Potter ?"

Un ricanement sortit des lèvres d'Agrona, secouant sa poitrine comme une toux.

"Potter est de notre famille, tu sais ? L'un des derniers Peverell. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a épousé une sorcière ? Lily Evans a su rompre la malédiction, mais elle est rusée. Elle est recherchée par de nombreux chasseurs de l'Obscur. En venant vivre ici, elle est à l'abri, cachée. James lui a offert sa protection et en échange, elle a brisé la malédiction... Pour sa branche de la famille tout du moins. J'ai dit à Lucius d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces afin qu'elle te protège toi aussi, mais ta mère... Cette idiote !" S'énerva la femme, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. "Elle a tout gâché ! Elle se l'est mise à dos comme toutes les bonnes femmes de ce maudit village, elle a réduit nos chances à néant ! Et maintenant..." Sa voix mourut alors qu'un lourd soupir plein de chagrin sortit de son corps. "Maintenant, c'est toi qui en paye le prix."

Drago cligna des yeux, incrédule devant tous ses secrets révélés au grand jour.

"Mais... Vous dîtes que Lily Potter est recherchée par des chasseurs ?"

"Bien sûr, cette ensorceleuse est une vipère, elle a tué bon nombre de gens puissants, trop pour ne pas qu'on la remarque. Sa tête a été chèrement mise à prix, nul doute que si elle met un pied hors de nos forêts elle se retrouvera noyée ou brûlée. Pendue, si elle a de la chance."

"Mais pourquoi Greyback ne la chasse-t-il pas dans ce cas ?"

Agrona se tourna brutalement vers lui, faisant voler ses tresses et claquer ses perles. Drago se recula devant son regard plissé et calculateur.

"Tu fais confiance à Greyback ?"

Le blond fut prit au dépourvu par cette question.

"Je... Je ne sais pas. Oui, je pense..."

"Tu ne devrais pas ! Ce chasseur a plus de secrets que tout le village réunis ! Si il a arrêté de chasser c'est uniquement parce qu'il est..."

L'un des chats de sa grand-mère miaula bruyamment et sauta jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la vieille femme, puis dehors.

Agrona fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller regarder par le carreau. Elle serra les mâchoires.

"Tu devrais partir, petit. La nuit tombe et la lune commence à se lever. Rentre chez-toi, barricade-toi et..."

Elle se mit à farfouiller dans un lourd coffre au pied du lit.

"Tiens !" s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un gilet en hermine. "Mets-ça et jette moi cette cape démoniaque dans la cheminée. C'est un cadeau empoisonné que t'a fait Greyback."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais ! Donne moi ta cape, enfile ça et va-t-en ! Et ne suis pas les feux follets ou ils te noieront dans les marais."

Avec des gestes brusques, elle dénoua sa cape et jeta le tissus par terre, comme si il la brûlait. Drago mit la chaude veste en fourrure, attrapa le panier de sa mère et posa la main sur la poignée, se tournant une dernière fois vers sa grand-mère.

"Allez ! Va-t-en !" le pressa-t-elle.

Le blond pinça les lèvres mais ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui avant de dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon et de courrir à travers les bois. Le vent soufflait devant lui, ralentissant sa course et embuant ses yeux de larmes. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le pin marqué d'une croix et tourna à droite. D'étranges lucioles bleues à la danse envoûtante lui apprirent qu'il s'approchait des marais et Drago les contourna ignorant les feux follets qui le poursuivaient en poussant de petits couinements joueurs. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à sauter les pierres du ruisseau, il se stoppa brusquement.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était devant la maison de sa grand-mère.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Il regarda derrière lui, et fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant le chemin habituel qui y menait.

C'était impossible...

Drago se pinça les lèvres, inquiet, et remonta rapidement chez Agrona.

"Grand-mère ! Je ne comprends pas, je voulais retourner au village quand..."

Le blond s'interrompit en voyant que le feu de cheminée était éteint, la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

"Grand-mère ?" Appela doucement Drago en sortant la dague de son fourreau.

En avançant, il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur et baissa les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer aux ténèbres de la maison et reconnaître l'un des chats de sa grand-mère.

Mort.

Déglutissant, Drago releva la tête et vit les formes inertes des chats sur le plancher. Une masse dans l'un des fauteuils attira son regard et il s'avança lentement, retenant sa respiration, le poing ferme sur la dague.

Tendant une main, il la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil et se glissa devant le meuble. Il reconnut les tresses claires d'Agrona.

"Grand-mère ?" murmura-t-il en la secouant.

Il frissonna en sentant une humidité sous ses doigts et sursauta lorsque la femme s'écroula devant lui, heurtant durement le plancher.

Un souffle tremblant lui échappa lorsqu'il vit la tête rouler, détachée du corps.

Sous le choc, Drago s'élança vers la porte mais une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Sentant l'adrénaline circuler à toute vitesse dans ses veines, Drago tourna sur lui-même, dague levée. Il reconnut brièvement les cheveux roux de Weasley avant que celui-ci ne tombe à terre, hurlant de douleur.

Drago se jeta sur la porte et trébucha dans sa hâte, tombant hors des marches et jusqu'au sol, sa chute amortie par la neige. Il se releva en tremblant et courrut, pour être une nouvelle fois stoppé.

Encore, il frappa avec sa dague mais, cette fois-ci, son coup fut bloqué par un bras puissant. Le blond crut pleurer de soulagement en voyant Greyback à travers sa vision brouillée.

"Hé, hé, doucement, petit," dit le chasseur d'une voix douce.

"Greyback ! Ma grand-mère ! Weasley ! C'est le loup-garou ! Il l'a tué !"

"Shhhh, shhh, calme-toi, respire. Tout va bien."

Tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, l'homme le drapa dans sa cape rouge et frotta ses épaules.

"Weasley, il..."

"Je sais, je sais, calme..."

L'écoutant, Drago ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations, nichant son visage dans le tissus familier de... sa... cape...

Il ouvrit brutalement les paupières.

Le blond fixa le tissus écarlate avec horreur, avant de lever les yeux vers le chasseur. Ce dernier le fixait d'un regard devenu jaune.

Voyant le visage interloqué du jeune homme, Fenrir leva une main dont il retira la mitaine en cuir souple, dévoilant une grosse brûlure en forme de croix sur sa paume.

Le souvenir de la forge des Diggory frappa Drago avec la force d'un éclair et, réalisant qu'il avait comprit, un lent sourire se dessina sur le visage de Greyback.

"C'était vous," souffla Drago. "Depuis le début c'était vous."

Puis, fronçant les sourcils:

"Mais pourquoi ? Vous... Vous êtes un chasseur, vous m'avez donné la dague... Vous meniez une enquête ! Vous avez menacé Cedric ! Je vous ai entendu discuter avec Lupin ! Pourquoi ?!" s'écria-t-il.

Poussant un soupir feint, l'homme le regarda d'un air satisfait.

"Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un chasseur. J'aime jouer. Et j'aime ce petit village. Les gens sont tellement... pathétiques. Amusant. Ils me font rire. Et toi..." murmura-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en le caressant, "toi mon beau, il me fallait un alibi pour ta disparition. Il fallait que les gens pensent que tu as été tué par un loup-garou mystérieux. Et moi j'aurais enterré tes os, enveloppé dans cette belle cape, l'estomac plein de ta délicieuse chair et la gorge répue de ton sang."

Drago gémit et tenta de se reculer, mais il ne fit que trébucher, s'écroulant dans la neige. Greyback pencha la tête sur le côté en le toisant avec délectation.

"Regarde-toi, ma petite fleur sanglante. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu m'as tenté toutes ces années à courir partout avec cette cape. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû me retenir de te dévorer tout cru lorsque tu entrais dans mon église. Si délicieux, si parfait..."

L'homme se pencha vers lui, reniflant son cou, ignorant le frissonnement de terreur qui parcourait le corps du blond.

"Et maintenant, tu es enfin à moi," murmura-t-il en le soulevant.

Drago se débattit faiblement mais, empêtré dans sa cape et dans le lourd gilet de fourrure, tout était vain.

Le chasseur se retourna à demi et siffla entre ses dents. Aussitôt, cinq grand loups gris sortirent des buissons, accourant vers lui comme des chiens bien dressés. Drago vit que trois jeunes louveteaux les accompagnaient, ralentis par la neige et leur petite taille.

Greyback se dirigea ensuite vers la maison-abre, commençant à monter les escaliers. Par-dessus son épaule, Drago vit que les loups gémirent, incertains. Mais un regard de Greyback, et ils montaient à leurs tours, les oreilles applaties et la queue basse. L'une des louves dû même prendre un des petits entre ses mâchoires pour le forcer à grimper.

Lorsque le chasseur poussa la porte de la maison, ce fut pour dévoiler un Weasley gémissant sur le sol, le visage barré d'une ligne sanglante et boursouflée. Mais Drago comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas pour ça que le roux souffrait.

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans l'air alors que le bras de Ron faisait pratiquement un tour complet.

Fenrir déposa Drago sur le sol, près de la porte, et alla caresser la tête de Weasley.

"La première transformation est toujours la plus diffcile, ça s'améliorera avec les années."

Sous les yeux exhorbités du blond, le corps de Weasley changea, craqua, se hérissa, se déchira jusqu'à se transformer en un gigantesque loup à la fourrure brune-orangée.

Drago se plaqua contre le mur en avisant le regard affamé de Greyback sur lui.

Les premiers signes de transformations étaient visibles sur lui également, ses yeux jaunes, ses doigts griffus, ses dents pointues, ses muscles tremblants... Le blond déglutit lorsqu'il approcha et se plaqua contre le mur, tentant de disparaître.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque les loups se mirent à l'approcher en grondant, crocs dévoilés. Greyback claqua la langue et ils cessèrent d'avancer, mais gardèrent l'air menaçant.

"Maintenant je peux m'occuper de toi," susurra l'homme en attrapant Drago par la cheville et en le faisant glisser jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Le blond griffa le parquet et roula sur le ventre dans une tentative de ramper vers la porte alors que les mains de Greyback glissaient le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches.

La seconde où l'homme se recula, surpris de sentir la chaîne d'argent à sa ceinture, fut suffisante à Drago pour sortir le canif de sa chaussure et le planter dans le torse du chasseur.

Fenrir grogna de douleur et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur Drago, le clouant au sol avec une plainte. Sifflant une insulte entre ses dents, Greyback retira la lame ensanglantée et la jeta au loin alors que les loups accouraient pour lécher sa plaie, sauf Weasley qui était recroquevillé dans un coin.

Greyback les repoussa fermement et ses yeux jaunes se réduisirent à deux feintes.

"Fini de jouer, gamin," gronda-t-il en amenant une main griffue jusqu'à sa gorge.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts serrer, serrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Autour de lui, les loups se mettaient à griffer et à mordre ses vêtements, les réduisant en lambeaux et traçant des marques à vif sur sa peau. Drago voulut hurler mais aucun son ne pouvait passer l'étau que Greyback créait sur sa gorge.

Alors que son corps était secoué de soubresauts de panique, les yeux jaunes de Greyback descendirent sur la peau pâle et sanglante, parcourue de petites marques roses et de grandes lacérations sombres. Les lèvres épaisses s'entrouvrirent en un halètement, laissant entrevoir les crocs inhumains.

D'un geste brusque, l'homme relâcha son emprise sur le cou de Drago, faisant tousser ce dernier face au soudain appel d'air.

"Changement de plan," murmura l'homme en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la corolle de cheveux blonds étalé sur le plancher sale.

Drago se figea en sentant la caresse aérienne de lèvres sur son torse, trop vite suivi de la pression de dents pointues tendant l'épiderme sans le percer.

A sa gauche, un loup claqua sa mâchoire contre la chaîne d'argent à sa taille. Au bout de plusieurs coups de pattes qui griffèrent ses hanches, le métal tomba au sol dans un tintement de grelot.

Drago ferma les yeux, nu et sans défense.

"J'ai peur que ça ne fasse... très mal," ricana méchamment Greyback en écartant ses cuisses avec ses doigts griffus.

Le blond prit une brusque inspiration, ravalant un sanglot. Au-dessus de lui, le loup-garou se cala entre ses jambes et commença à défaire son pantalon. Mais, il finit par s'interrompre et se pencha à l'oreille de Drago:

"Tu sais... Si tu me supplies, peut-être que je te mangerais tout de suite avant de te prendre."

Il resta silencieux un long moment mais un coup d'oeil lui apprit que Drago avait ses yeux mouillés de larmes fixés avec détermination sur le plafond et les dents bien serrées sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Comme tu veux," s'amusa l'homme en haussant les épaules, reprenant son déshabillage.

Drago battit des paupières, chassant ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses tempes avant de s'écraser dans ses cheveux. Sa poitrine était secouée par son souffle tremblant et un gémissement de douleur lui échappait parfois, lorsque les loups autour de lui le mordaient ou le griffaient trop profondement.

Mais rien ne le prépara au moment où l'homme poussa en lui.

Son cri sembla se répercuter à l'infini, résonnant sur chaque meuble, rebondissant contre chaque mur, s'étendant dans la maisonnette comme si il cherchait à s'échapper.

A l'entente du son, les loups se figèrent et les louveteaux se préssèrent les uns contre les autres. Dans son coin, la forme animale de Ron se recroquevilla sur elle même.

Et Greyback était gelé, respirant à peine, ses grand yeux jaunes écarquillés, regardant le vide.

Lorsque le cri aigu se changea un râle, les pupilles de l'homme perdirent leur aspect fendu pour redevenir rondes.

Au-dehors, le vent s'était tu, les rafales de neige se changeant en une simple poudreuse qui tombait silencieusement.

Un calme surréel régnait dans la maison.

Drago s'évanouit et Greyback le contempla d'un oeil neuf.

_Seul le sacrifice d'un agneau peut apaiser un loup..._

* * *

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel.

Il reprit conscience avec un sentiment de chaleur confortable auquel il n'était pas habitué et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut les flammes brillantes de la cheminée, et les deux grosses bûches pratiquement intactes à l'intérieur.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, contusionné, et fut surpris de sentir des poids autour et même sur lui.

"Doucement, tu vas les réveiller," murmura une voix rocailleuse près de lui.

Drago se tourna et se crispa en voyant Greyback, toujours à moitié transformé, assis sur un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée. L'homme avait le bras posé sur un des accoudoirs, la mâchoire calée sur son poing fermé, ses yeux jaunes fixés pensivement sur l'âtre. L'homme avait l'air étonnement tranquille, comme lorsque Drago ignorait qu'il était un loup-garou.

Puis, se rappellant les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées, Drago baissa les yeux et vit que les loups étaient couchés sur le lit autour de lui, l'un des louveteaux ayant même trouvé son chemin jusqu'à son ventre.

En levant de nouveau la tête, le blond vit la forme massive de Weasley couché au pied du chasseur, somnolant devant la cheminée.

Mais ce qui étonna le plus Drago, fut le calme de son corps. Ses bras, son torse et ses jambes étaient bandés et seul un fantôme de douleur tiraillait encore ses reins.

"Vous ne m'avez pas tué," dit-il à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les bêtes autour de lui.

Au son de sa voix, les oreilles de Weasley s'agitèrent sur sa tête mais la créature ne bougea pas.

"Non," répondit l'homme sans le regarder, "à la seconde où tu as perdu ta naïveté... toutes mes pulsions se sont envolées."

"Comme pour mon père. Je n'étais plus vierge alors je n'étais plus une cible," comprit Drago.

Greyback hocha la tête et ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment.

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?" finit par demander doucement Drago.

Pour la première fois, Fenrir se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

"Vous êtes... étiez un chasseur. Comment êtes-vous devenu... Un loup-garou ?"

Comprenant, l'homme se retourna vers la cheminée, ses longues griffes déchirant les bras du fauteuil.

"Par le seul moyen possible. Morsure. Je traquais un loup-garou en Irlande. Affaire habituelle. Je lui ai tranché la tête avec ma hache en argent. Mais je ne pensais pas que le dicton était vrai. La tête du loup bouge même une fois coupée. Cette saleté m'a mordu et je suis devenu un loup-garou."

Drago hocha distraitement la tête mais fut surpris lorsque Greyback continua:

"Ce n'était pas... facile, au début. J'étais un chasseur, l'un des meilleurs qui soit. Mais c'était terminé, j'étais passé du côté ennemi. Dans une telle situation, les chasseurs ont le devoir de mettre fin à leur jour, je devais me coller une balle en argent dans la tête et tout serait terminé. Mais... j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas mourrir. Alors j'ai juste appris à vivre avec."

Le blond s'étonna de la douleur dans la voix grave de l'homme, alors même que son visage était impassible. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi Greyback lui racontait tout cela, mais l'homme n'avait pas fini:

"J'ai appris à dompter le loup. A l'accepter. A contrôler mes transformations. Et, le reste du temps, je continuais à chasser. Personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien. Les gens continuaient de me payer pour débarasser leurs terres des saletés qui y vivaient, sans jamais savoir que j'étais une de ces choses."

Fenrir se lécha les lèvres et se recala dans le fauteuil, ses intonations redevenant plus neutres.

"Et puis un jour, alors que je chassais un fichu Détraqueur, je suis arrivé dans ce village perdu au milieu des montagnes. Et tu sais quoi, petit ? Je n'avais jamais vu un tel nid à créatures obscures. Cette forêt contient plus de forces du mal que ton patelin ne compte d'habitants. Et vous, vous viviez là, effrayés et superstitieux. Avec assez de rage pour abattre un ours mais terrifiés par votre ombre. Je suis resté une nuit et Dumbledore m'a brièvement parlé des Peverell et de la malédiction des Gaunt. Ton père était déjà marié à l'époque, mais la sorcière Potter n'était pas encore là. Alors j'ai juste décidé de me poser ici, tranquillement, sachant que lorsque tu naîtrais, toutes les créatures de la forêt pointeraient le bout de leur nez. Sauf que..."

Drago haussa un sourcil devant l'air contrarié et presque... coupable de l'homme.

"Je n'avais pas pensé que je serais moi-même touché," murmura le chasseur avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre d'un ton plus assuré. "Et puis il y a eu cette nuit, il y a un peu moins d'un mois. J'imagine que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu étais dehors à la pleine lune, ta mère avait dû te demander de lui ramener quelque chose et tu courais sous la lune. Je t'ai vu, et ça m'a rendu fou. Et Ronald passait à ce moment-là."

Greyback tendit la main et, immédiatement, Weasley redressa sa tête lupine, fondant sous la caresse.

"J'étais devenu enragé et c'était toi ou lui. Et je savais qu'avec toi, je ne saurais m'arrêter. Alors je l'ai mordu. Et lorsque vous cherchiez les loups dans les grottes de River Fog, il voulait t'attaquer. Il était encore humain mais tu arrivais quand même à lui agiter les sens. Alors je me suis transformé, et je l'ai écarté et j'ai sauté sur toi. Je ne voulais pas te tuer, seulement empêcher Ron de t'attaquer, et peut-être te faire peur. Heureusement, tu as un sacré coup de lame," s'amusa Greyback avec un grand rire.

Il se redressa un peu et souleva son haut sombre, dévoilant une cicatrice boursouflée au niveau des côtes. Drago cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la marque qu'il avait dû infliger au loup-garou dans la grotte. Puis il comprit:

"C'était lui dont Lupin parlait. L'enfant avec une famille. Il parlait de Weasley."

Fenrir hocha la tête et baissa son vêtement.

"Le père de Lupin, Remus Senior, il a été changé en loup-garou avant que des chasseurs ne le tue. Il a su reconnaître les signes du nouveau-né chez Weasley. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne rien dire, mais ensuite... Il a fini par comprendre qu'il y avait deux loups-garou. Alors j'ai du monter cette histoire d'enquête, prétendant que je recherchais le bête alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était moi le coupable."

"Mais... Et Harry Potter ? Il n'est pas un loup-garou ?" demanda Drago d'un air incrédule, les souvenirs de la... chasse de Potter revenant dans sa mémoire.

Le chasseur renifla de dédain.

"Potter ? Un sorcier, comme sa mère. Un jeteur de sorts diabolique à l'esprit dérangé. Lily l'entraîne en secret à la magie noire."

"Et Diggory ?"

"Un simple fils de forgeron allergique à l'argent. Sa mère a le même problème."

Drago retomba sur les oreillers, les yeux grand ouvert, s'habituant à l'idée que tout ce qu'il avait cru était faux, que ceux qu'il craignait n'était pas ses véritables ennemis.

Sur sa poitrine, le louveteau bailla et se roula en boule, sa truffe enfouit sous sa queue et ses pattes recroquevillées contre son ventre.

"Et maintenant ?" chuchota le blond. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?"

Greyback garda le silence, continuant de caresser distraitement Weasley de ses mains à demies-transformées. Enfouit dans le lit comme une chenille au milieu de sa chrysalide, Drago contempla un instant les poutres du plafond, profitant de la chaleur du feu et des loups comme d'un bain brûlant. Son coeur battait doucement dans sa poitrine et l'angoisse et la colère qui y résidait auparavant, cette petite boule inconfortable au creux de son être que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard cultivaient, indispensable à leur survie, semblait avoir disparue. C'était comme si on avait coupé tous les fils qui liaient Drago au village, son esprit était vide de toute peur, responsabilité ou rage de se battre pour sa vie.

Mais c'était à la fois déroutant. Pré-au-Lard et son mode de vie avait toujours été un pilier pour Drago, un refuge pour lui, et tous les autres habitants. Si ce n'était plus ça qui le faisait tenir... Alors pourquoi était-il encore debout ?

Le louveteau sur son torse se redressa soudain, baîlla, et alla paresseusement enfouir son museau dans le cou de Drago. Le blond lanca un regard incrédule à Greyback et fut choqué de le voir le regarder avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Et soudain, Drago comprit qu'il lui restait un dernier fil. Qui le reliait à cet homme. Cet homme qui, emporté par la folie, avait failli le tuer. Cet homme avec qui il s'était sentit en sécurité, qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression de comprendre mieux que les autres. Cet homme, auquel il était désormais lié...

"Vous savez," avoua Drago dans un souffle, "pendant tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec vous, il y avait des moments où vous me faisiez vraiment peur. Mais il y en avait d'autres où je me sentais... protégé. En sécurité. Est-ce que c'était une illusion ?"

Fenrir ne répondit rien et, à la place, darda le blond de son regard jaune. Mais Drago ne ressentit aucune frayeur. Pas après tout ce que l'homme lui avait raconté.

"Tout ce que vous vouliez c'était me tuer. Maintenant que vous ne ressentez plus ce besoin... Plus rien ne nous relie, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il.

Les caresses sur la tête de Weasley se stoppèrent et Greyback plissa les yeux.

Assis sur le lit au milieu des loups, enroulé dans les bandages blancs, parfois tâchés de rouge, Drago ressemblait à une divinité nordique, tentateur et venimeux, son regard gris plein d'éclairs posé sur Fenrir, le provoquant.

L'homme se leva et s'avança lentement vers lui.

"Je suis un loup-garou," dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, sans lâcher Drago des yeux. "Une créature sanguinaire ayant cherché à te violer et à te tuer. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un petit chaperon rouge naïf qui confond les loups et les chiens," souffla l'homme, son visage désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du blond.

Drago eut un demi-sourire joueur et susurra: "Je ne me souviens pas qu'un chaperon soit capable de demander à un loup de le dévorer."

"Agneau stupide," lâcha Greyback, la respiration brève.

"Plus maintenant."

Et d'une main ferme, Drago amena le visage du chasseur contre le sien, plaquant leurs lèvres avec violence.

Sur le lit, les loups s'éveillèrent aux mouvements frénétiques des deux hommes et se mirent à hurler à la lune.

* * *

Harry Potter sortit de chez lui et alla s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, contemplant d'un oeil méprisant les villageois.

Cela faisait deux jours que la pleine lune était passée et plus aucun signe de loup-garou n'était à déclarer.

La vieille Agrona Malfoy aurait été tuée par la bête avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse. Narcissa aimait à répéter que c'était un miracle que son fils se soit perdu dans la forêt avant d'arriver chez Agrona, où il aurait été tué également.

Mais Harry savait que l'histoire n'était pas aussi simple.

Les loups-garous ne disparaissaient pas comme ça, et sa mère avait été claire, Malfoy n'était pas censé en sortir vivant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette petite pute blonde aguicheuse marchait encore à Pré-au-Lard avec sa foutue cape ?

Harry jeta un regard noir à Malfoy lorsque celui-ci passa.

Le blond sembla l'ignorer mais, après quelques pas, il finit par tourner la tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Harry serra les poings en le regardant relever la capuche rouge sur ses cheveux.

Lily sortit à son tour de leur maison, son panier en main, et Harry se leva pour marcher derrière elle.

Depuis qu'il était petit, sa mère l'emmenait souvent récolter des herbes dans la forêt. C'était un moment où ils étaient seuls et où sa mère lui apprenait la magie, loin des yeux curieux et des oreilles traînantes des villageois. Harry ne s'était jamais considéré comme un habitant de Pré-au-Lard. Avec sa mère, ils étaient pour toujours des étrangers, autant dans leurs esprits, que dans celui des autres. Harry savait qu'il était destiné à quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'à pourrir dans cette ville minuscule au milieu des montagnes. Sa mère le lui répétait souvent, il était un grand sorcier, l'un des plus grands que la Terre avait vu. Et il devrait écrire sa propre histoire.

Vivre ici n'avait toujours été que comme un jeu. Un jeu où il avait des pions, comme les Weasley ou les Granger, ou des cibles à abattre, comme les Malfoy ou les Parkinson. Il fixait ses propres règles et cela le divertissait assez pour qu'il renonce à l'idée de simplement tous les tuer et partir avec sa mère sur un plus grand terrain de jeu.

Mais Drago Malfoy était soudain sortit du plateau, devenant le pion d'un autre. Et Harry détestait qu'on lui vole ses jouets. A la première occasion, le couteau en argent à sa ceinture irait se planter dans la tête du loup-garou.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry pensait que lui et la bête avait des choses en communs. Ils étaient tous les deux destinés à bien plus que ce misérable village et la magie noire était leur amie. Mais maintenant, il savait que le loup lui avait prit Malfoy. Il était désormais son ennemi. Si seulement sa mère voulait bien lui dire qui...

Harry releva brutalement les yeux et se détourna de l'arbre où sa mère était penchée, occupée à ramasser quelques champignons vénéneux.

Là, juste devant lui, Malfoy courrait entre les arbres, sa cape volant derrière lui comme un oiseau aux ailes rouges d'un sang neuf.

Et, apparaissant comme par magie derrière un tronc, Fenrir Greyback l'attrapa au vol, ses longs bras musculeux s'enroulant autour de sa taille et le soulevant du sol. Le rire en cascade de Drago sembla se répercuter dans chaque cellule d'Harry, le pétrifiant.

"Laisse les loups s'amuser entre eux. Tu as mieux à faire," lui dit doucement sa mère.

"Malfoy n'est pas un loup. C'est un agneau," chuchota Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couple.

"Maintenant c'est un loup."

**The end.**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre, la réponse à toutes les interrogations ! J'espère que ça vous a bien surpris ;)**

**Pour ceux qui attendaient le DM/HP, je ne sais pas où vous êtes allés pêcher cette idée, je n'ai jamais précisé de couple en particulier. Alors je suis désolée pour ceux qui sont déçus, mais le Drago/Greyback a toujours été mon objectif pour cette fic ^^**

**Le Chaperon rouge revisité se termine ici, merci à tous pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniaux :) **

**Les reviews poussent le grand méchant loup à croquer le chaperon ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions !**


End file.
